


restart

by quavemire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: One call to HP Customer Support Seoul flips Sehun's life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for SEXIUniverse round 2  
> prompt 85
> 
> tw info:  
> mentions of past abusive relationship  
> age gap of seven years  
> 

_"Kim Minseok, HP support, how can I help you?”_

Sehun takes a deep breath. The voice on the other side of the line is different from what he was expecting. He doesn't know what he was expecting, though.

“H-hi, I have some trouble with my keyboard and I was told to call here.”

Exhaling all the air from his lungs, Sehun waits for the answer. Phone calls are always nerve-wracking, but this is way worse than usual.

 _"Okay, I’m happy to help you. Model and year?”_ the man asks. Sehun can hear aggressive typing from the end of the line. Sehun frowns at the device in front of him.

“Uh I’m not sure, I got this from my brother a year ago.”

“ _Is it a part of the Pavilion series?”_

Sehun squints. He recalls what Pavilion is, and looks at his own device. It doesn’t look like the ones in the advertisements he’s seen of them.

“I don’t think so.”

_"Is there any stickers that say anything?”_

Frowning again, Sehun looks at the right side of his laptop, spotting one. He feels dumb for not knowing anything, but he didn’t want to bother his brother by calling him for such a trivial thing.

“Uh, j-just a blue one that says Intel Core i5… 7th Gen?”

_"Okay, so a relatively new model. What kind of troubles have you had with it?”_

Sehun has to take another breath. He prepared for the call, revising his lines in his head, but the man’s voice is doing terrible things to his composure.

“Some of the keys don’t respond everywhere. Like, it’ll be alright if I write online, in Google Docs or something, but if I try to do the same in my Notes or LibreOffice it doesn’t respond.”

There’s a short silence. Sehun holds his breath.

_"Hm. Tricky. I don’t think it’s a fault in the model, I have not heard anything like this before. Have you ever dropped it?”_

Sehun cringes. He is clumsy, but not that clumsy. He takes good care of his belongings.

“No, never.”

_"Sorry for asking. Just needed to know. What do you do with it?”_

“Mostly schoolwork, I guess. I have a few games installed, but nothing major that would hog much," Sehun answers, gaze flickering to the three games in the corner of his desktop. They're good games. Only if he only had more time to play.

_"Have you tried anything to fix it?”_

“N-nothing special?”

Sehun cringes at his answer. He made it sound like he has something to hide, and that’s never good.

_"What have you tried?”_

“Uhh… I tried turning it off and back on?”

There’s a short silence and some more typing. Biting on his lip, Sehun taps on the corner of his laptop with a nail.

_"Tell me which keys were not working again?”_

“The numbers in the right side.”

_"Is the number lock on?”_

“The light is off so I guess no? Nothing happens when I press any of them," Sehun explains, holding his breath.

_"I might know what’s wrong with it. Go to Device Manager, I am going to teach you how to update drivers.”_

The man sounds happy to help him. It kind of makes Sehun feel better about his incompetence. He tried Googling for the answer, but came out empty-handed. There was people in the forum saying the same thing, but the solutions were too long and complicated. Intimidating, even.

“How do I get there?”

_"Settings, then search for it.”_

“Okay.”

Sehun navigates the complicated setup (it’s not, Sehun is just dumb at technology) and finds himself in something that looks like it’s from Windows XP.

“I’m in… I think.”

_"Good. Now click the keyboard setting, it should drop down so you can open it.”_

“There’s two different ones? Which one do I open?” Sehun asks, frowning at the display. It’s nothing like his usual, sleek Windows 10 with white everything. The setup is in Segoe UI and has lots of gray, and it looks weird.

_"Okay. You have to do this to the both of them. Open it, then click the place where it reads ‘driver’.”_

That seems simple enough. Sehun drags his mouse on top of the text and clicks, opening a different display. It looks very confusing at first glance. The man got him to this point without losing him in techy jumbo-mumbo, and it's doing wonders to his self-esteem.

“Did it.”

_"Good! Click on the update driver button. It should ask you something, go with the one that says automatic.”_

Sehun makes a small noise, doing as told. The instruction is a bit more vague, but with the encouragement, he draws conclusions. He makes quick guesswork of which one his savior is talking about. It seems to have worked, something starting to buffer, while his laptop starts making more noise.

“I think it’s running?”

_"Good. Open up a document or something where you can test the keys when it’s done.”_

Sehun opens up a LibreOffice document, number lock on, just hitting random numbers with his fingers. Characters appear on the blank page.

“Oh my god! It’s working again! Thank you so much!”

_"This is my job. My pleasure.”_

Sehun has to suppress a squeal. He was so afraid of being laughed at by the smart tech people, and he’s getting this kind of service from someone who sounds so kind and hot and nice, all at the same time. Did he just call a voice hot? He did. And he's not lying.

He’s genuinely surprised at the easiness of it all, how he didn’t have to listen to someone calling him dumb or belittling him in any way.

It’s enough to have him bring up an older issue, one that annoys him but isn’t much of a hindrance, unlike the numbers. He needs his alt codes. A pesky light is not as terrible of a bug, error, whichever word the tech people use, but still.

“Uhh.. I’d have something else too..”

_"Tell me.”_

“The mute light, at f6 key, it’s not working anymore and it is annoying. The button works but I cannot see when it is on!”

Sehun throws in some pout, the kind that would give him some pity points if Kim Minseok saw him.

Hey, he’s going to rate this person with full stars in the HP Support forum for everything if he fixes all of his problems.

_"What a coincidence! That is also a driver problem. Do you remember where the drivers are?”_

“I think so.”

_"Good, you’re learning!”_

Sehun makes a noise, somewhat of a suppressed squeal, toes cramping in his fuzzy socks from how hard he’s curling them. He has to frown at the screen a little before he remembers where the weird place was.

A couple clicks later he's in the same place, squinting at the text.

“I’m in the Device Manager now.”

_"Click Sound-, video-, and game controllers.”_

“There’s two again," Sehun says after doing as he told. He kind of wishes he hadn’t been lazy and grabbed the mouse along with him from the bag. Now it’s too far and using the touchpad is slow.

_"The one that says Realtek is the right one.”_

“And now I do the same thing again?”

_"Yup!”_

Sehun sucks on his cheek as he proceeds with the instructions, waiting for it to run and trying the button.

“Done. But it’s not working?”

Kim Minseok keeps a pause, humming something nonsensical.

 _"Then you restart your laptop. Sometimes driver updates require a restart,"_ he explains, some rustling coming from the background.

“Oh, okay.”

That makes sense, but at the same time it doesn't. Sehun chews on his lower lip and opens up the Windows menu, clicking twice to get the laptop to restart. The soft hurr of the machine quiets down for a moment, and then starts up again.

_"Are you a student?”_

It was starting to get kind of awkward with the silence, so Sehun appreciates the question.

“Yes. In college, I’m a dance major.”

_"Nice. How have you held up?”_

There's some typing in the background that distracts Sehun. Also, the man's voice is making him feel so incredibly calm and relaxed that he nearly flinches when he realizes he has to answer.

“I-I don’t know. I am a terrible cook and my apartment is expensive and life’s hard.”

Sehun cringes at his panicked answer, pulling the phone away from his ear.

Kim Minseok laughs into the phone. Sehun can almost hear the smile through the line.

_"I survived that too, don’t worry. Which year?”_

“Second," Sehun answers, curt and short, as his laptop starts lighting up.

_"So you still have a long way to go."_

"Yeah. It's not that bad," Sehun smiles, hiding his blush with his hands, even though no one is there to see him. It's mildly embarrassing, getting all worked up for someone he only hears.

_“It is. You need someone to take good care of you for the years to come!”_

The dirty thoughts flood Sehun’s mind. He nearly chokes on his own saliva.

“M-maybe," he stutters, out of breath.

 _"All the best to your studies. Is it up and running again?"_ Minseok asks. He sounds so patient and genuine and Sehun wants to cry. He’s an emotional trainwreck.

"Yeah. Just got to the menu."

Minseok doesn't say anything at that, just waiting for Sehun to do something. He doesn't let go of his lip as he presses on the mute key on f6.

"Oh my god it's working again! Thank you!!"

 _"Again, my job. Anything else you'd like help with?"_ Minseok laughs on the other end of the line.

"No, not at the moment. Thank you, bye!"

"Call us if you need any help. Goodbye!" Minseok says and disconnects.

Sehun curls into a ball on his bed and squeals.

He looks around to his sides, as if someone's watching him. He's alone in his shoebox of an apartment.

Sehun reaches for the mousepad from the safety of his cocoon, sliding over to the menu for HP stores.

It doesn't take long to find the one for the Seoul store, and with just a few clicks, he's on a user profile with Kim Minseok, Store Manager on it. An option to rate the help pops up, and with a squeak, Sehun puts in ten stars and a message saying _"thank you so much! -sehun,"_ and slams his laptop shut, pushing it far away on the bed.

Sehun pulls the covers to his ears, squirming in discomfort.

 

...

 

 

Sehun hasn't touched his laptop in an hour, too scared to open it up.

Thankfully, he has other ways of spending his time. That is, playing outdated games on his phone and hoping for the sweet release of death.

He would be playing Witcher Enhanced Edition, if it only was not on the device he's avoiding like plague.

His lovely moment of internal despair is interrupted by a blaring loud sound of Baekhyun's ringtone.

There's only that much he can stand Britney Spear's Toxic before he's forced to pick up.

“Seeehun…” he answers, rolling his eyes.

_"Yooo I'm literally a minute away from your block. Can I come over?"_

"I do not object. Much. Front door's open, as always," Sehun sighs and hangs up. Baekhyun might be a wonderful friend but there's just something to be said about his awful communication habits. Who calls their friends anymore?

Sehun pockets his phone and walks down the steep stairs, collapsing on the couch. The apartment has a nice view, even if it's a literal shoe box.

The couch is nice and bouncy and Sehun curls up on it. He looks at the pillows and blankets lying around his tiny apartment, and rolls down to the floor to go get them, too lazy to get up.

He piles them up nicely on the couch, crawling between them while thinking about how terrible of a friend Baekhyun is for doing him dirty like this. Baekhyun never shows up unless he has something in mind.

It’s most likely clubbing again. It always is.

Sehun shakes his head and cringes, cocooning himself in blankets. He hates Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had better have some chocolate.

 

...

 

 

He turns out to be right, as Baekhyun barges in with the keycode he stole when Sehun moved.

The next thing Sehun sees is a bar of chocolate flying across the room towards him.

Sehun barely catches it before it hits him in the face. He's about to accuse Baekhyun of murder but then there's a slight possibility Baekhyun's going to take the bar away, so he shuts up, grumbling under his breath..

"I knew you would be grumpy after fucking up your laptop, so I brought the Sehun's Sulking Survival Kit with me!"

"How lovely..." Sehun mumbles, tearing into the foil. The chocolate is his favorite.

Maybe, just maybe, Baekhyun isn't so bad after all.

"So. Did you get it up and running?"

"Yeah..." Sehun mumbles, chewing on a piece of chocolate. It's melting on his fingers but Sehun refuses to give a fuck.

"There's something you're not telling me."

Sehun freezes on the spot.

Sehun damns Baekhyun to eternal hell. Even chocolate won't save him from the horrible fate Sehun has cast upon him. He definitely does not want to expose himself like this.

"I called customer support..."

"Aaand?"

"A man answered."

Baekhyun's smirk looks terrifying. It's pressuring him to continue.

Sehun hates Baekhyun. He hates his best friend with every cell of his body and will accuse him of murder and bring him and his entire family down in a trial that catches international headlines and Baekhyun is named The Chocolate Killer.

His little fantasy distracts him for a moment. Baekhyun prompts him to continue his statement.

Sehun thinks of lying and making up shit but he's already blushing and then Baekhyun will never let it go.

"He sounded hot, Baek," Sehun admits and chews on his lip after finishing the piece of chocolate.

"Daddy material hot?" Baekhyun asks, wiggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Sehun pretends to gag. After a moment of contemplation, Sehun picks up a pillow and chucks it at Baekhyun.

"Ew no, he's probably way older and not hot but still. He was so nice to me!"

"It's his job Sehun," Baekhyun laughs and rolls his eyes. He's hugging the pillow to his chest and there's no way he is allowed to look as cute as he does. Baekhyun has the skill of looking small and innocent even when he's mocking Sehun's very being. It is terribly unfair.

"Well, yea, but he didn't even seem annoyed at my dumbness..." Sehun mutters, hiding behind the mountain of pillows.

"That's new."

"You're mean."

Baekhyun shrugs. He knows he is mean to his favorite friend. And everyone else. Sehun slides more under the mountain of fabric and material and protects his chocolate.

"I know. But tell me more, how did he fix it?"

"He said there was a problem with my drivers. I don't really know what they are but he taught me how to update them."

"And now it's back up and running?"

"Yeah," Sehun smiles and licks his thumb clean from chocolate.

"Oh Sehunnie," Baekhyun laughs and flops on top of Sehun, smothering him with the mountain of blankets and pillows.

"Nooooo Baekhyun!" Sehun screeches, protecting himself from the attack.

"Shut up and let me cuddle you."

Ten seconds later Sehun is grumbling, but the rubs he's getting from big spoon Baekhyun swiftly stops them.

 _"Please never stop,"_ he sighs.

"If you tell me what was the filthiest thing you thought when talking with your Customer Support Daddy," Baekhyun smirks, puffing air against Sehun's neck.

Embarrassment curls low in his stomach and blush rises to his cheeks. Sehun has to resist the urge to hide behind his hands again.

Baekhyun stops running his hand along Sehun's body, promptly urging him to answer.

"I was thinking of him calling me a good little whore as I blow him under his desk. Happy?"

"Not really. You have school work to do."

Sehun whines behind grit teeth.

"Let me eat my chocolate. Stop being mean."

"Oh never. I can be nice though, I'll treat you for a drink if you finish up the assignment today."

Sehun squints.

"Make it three and a cab and it's a deal, Daddy," he purrs, craning his neck to smirk at Baekhyun.

"I'd shake your hand if I wasn't spooning you."

"It's a deal. Though first you spoon me for a little longer. I need cuddles."

"You're a gigantic baby, you know?" Baekhyun grumbles but moves closer either way.

"I know."

A moment passes, and Sehun is getting more drowsy by the minute. It's getting late, and Sehun never took his much deserved nap, so he is sleepy. A relaxed heartbeat against his back doesn't help it, but it soothes his anxiety and makes him feel safe.

Baekhyun's cuddles are his favorite, right after post-coital cuddles. But he never gets those, so Baekhyun's cuddles are at the top at the current moment.

He just has the talent of being just warm enough, just soft enough, and whenever he cuddles, he shuts up. It is a blessing.

Warm and cocooned in a safe embrace, Sehun has the time to think about what happened earlier.

He comes into a conclusion that Kim Minseok is a lovely human and he wants to hear more of his voice, and he will surely visit his store to buy a new laptop when his own breaks.

Junmyeon gave it to him because there was something wrong with one of the components, but Sehun-who's terrible with all sorts of technology-does not remember which.

He was able to buy some kitchenware with the money he was ready to dish out on the laptop, so it was a win-win situation.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath that's just loud enough to pull Sehun away from his thoughts.

"Now, Sehun. Schoolwork. Do it."

"Five minutes..." Sehun mumbles and hugs himself tighter.

Baekhyun has no other option than to shut up and let Sehun have his way. Which is eating the last few rows of the chocolate bar, munching on it languidly.

Sehun sinks back into his fantasies. He would like to meet Minseok somewhere, hear his voice, then introduce himself shyly. He wants so badly for him to be hot and not that much older than he is. It's not true, the odds are minimal, but someone with a voice that pleasant and a personality so kind should be blessed with good looks.

But Baekhyun is mean, so after three minutes he pushes Sehun off the couch.

Sehun had hogged three blankets, so the fall is cushioned, but it still hurts.

"Baekhyun I hate youuuu," he whines and curls into a tiny ball.

Baekhyun shakes his head and gets up off the couch, walking to the laptop bag Sehun discarded earlier when he came home. A little digging produces the laptop itself, some of Sehun's materials, and the mouse.

Sehun pushes himself back up on the couch, sitting against the back, sulking.

"Sehunnie," Baekhyun sing-songs and places the laptop on his thighs, going as far as to open it up and place the mouse on Sehun's hand.

Sehun sighs begrudgingly and opens up the assignment document. There's not much to do but it seems like an overwhelming amount of work to do right before going clubbing. Baekhyun wishes him luck and kisses Sehun's forehead, disappearing off to Sehun's kitchen.

He's surprised that he has already met the minimum word count, and some editing brings it over with a hundred words.

Baekhyun's ministrations in the kitchen don't disturb him as much as he would have thought.

"Good students need healthy snacks!" Baekhyun purrs and hands Sehun a plate.

A delicious smell of cheese fills Sehun's nostrils. Baekhyun has whipped up a grilled cheese sandwich while Sehun was focused in his assignment. He thinks he might not have to accuse Baekhyun of murder, after all.

Sehun can't help but smile.

"Thank you, Baekhyun," he purrs and chomps on it, nearly moaning aloud.

"I'll get you some water."

Sehun nods and enjoys his cheesy snack alone, the assignment forgotten on his laptop, cursor flickering at the end of the document.

When Baekhyun comes back with a bottle of chilled, cold water, Sehun has already destroyed over half the sandwich.

"You should eat more, you dummy."

"I eat just fine, shut up."

"I brought you water, here," Baekhyun says, clearly not buying Sehun's claim.

"Thanks..." Sehun mumbles with his mouth full, handing the now empty plate over to Baekhyun, who smiles like an approving parent.

Baekhyun cracks the bottle open for him and hands it over. Sehun downs a third in one go, and Baekhyun's approval is lost. Sehun has the mind to look sheepish.

Done with that, Sehun focuses on his assignment again. He adds a couple graphs and pictures, spell-checks it and submits it over, sighing in relief.

Baekhyun, who's slaving in the kitchen and doing Sehun's dishes, looks over.

"Done?"

Sehun nods.

"Then let's get the hell out of here. Let me use your bathroom, I need to be fresh for the sake of the guy who's gonna blow me in the back alley," Baekhyun says and walks over to the bathroom door. Sehun giggles after him, lying down on the couch for a second before getting up to change clothes.

The water starts running when Sehun opens a drawer under his staircase and pulls out his favorite hoodie. He doesn't have to look like he's trying, does he?

Sehun's preference is getting dicked down, which means when Baekhyun gets out, he'll be slipping in and spending some quality time with himself. Baekhyun can wait.

 

...

 

 

It takes Sehun several tries to get his door's passcode right, and he's forgotten how to use a door handle.

He giggles in the hallway of his apartment, reaching for the handle. His attempt is not quite as successful as he had hoped. Right before the lock would have reset itself and locked him out, he gets the door open, stumbling inside the apartment.

The world is spinning right round in Sehun's eyes, throwing his balance off. The little tilt his entrance hallway has feels like a vertical drop. It's no less than a half centimeter tilt, a fault in construction, but his cerebellum is screaming bloody murder.

The sixth shot of tequila was not worth it.

Sehun has always been a lightweight, and has a face that has other people offering him drinks left and right. He's lucky to not have passed out before reaching his front door.

He barely gets his shoes off, and has to hold onto the wall to get to the staircase. Sehun stumbles up the stairs to his little bedroom, ripping the hoodie he's wearing off with more force than necessary. It drops down to the ground, but he's too drunk and too horny to notice. It will be a problem for the sober Sehun next morning.

Then he collapses down onto the bed, shoving his face into the mountain of pillows. The jeans he's wearing are also tight, too tight, so he pushes them down and kicks them off, almost getting them off the bed. They're hanging half on it and half off, too far away to reach, so Sehun leaves them there.

A groan of frustration rattles his eardrums as he realizes the covers are bunched under him and he has to maneuver to get himself warm under them. He succeeds, but while he's at it, he makes the mistake of thinking about Minseok.

Drunken thoughts are bound to have terrible consequences.

It's not even a sexual thought he's having, but it soon becomes one.

Sehun hides under the covers, squeezing his thighs together. It sends a wave of pleasure across his whole body. Minseok's soft voice rings in his ears, but instead of annoying him, it's pooling down low in his belly. Whining quietly, he grasps the sheets and bundles up the covers to get something between his thighs to thrust again.

When his rapidly hardening cock comes in contact with the rough fabric -he bought the cheapest set of linen available in the store- Sehun's whole body jerks. Pulling back, he grits his teeth and tries to will it away, distracting himself with school work, Baekhyun's dumbness, the club, anything that isn't related to Minseok.

The alcohol is making everything fuzzy, making it impossible to concentrate on one thing at a time. His mind is switching from Minseok's voice to school assignments, the hot guy who bought him a drink, back to Minseok's voice, and to the laptop downstairs on his coffee table. Laptops make him think of Minseok again.

"Why me," Sehun whines and hugs one of the numerous pillows on his bed.

It's only a matter of time before he gives up.

The alcohol makes him act dumb, do things he would never do sober. Masturbating to the voice of a customer support person is one of them.

Sehun wraps his hand around his cock, just squeezing for a moment. It alleviates the throbbing, but makes him even harder. It's not helping in any way.

Whining, he twitches and curls into a ball, hands still between his legs. It's an awkward position to be in, but the whole situation is so confusing that it's the least of his worries.

Giving up on his efforts not to completely ruin his slim chances with Minseok by jerking off to his voice, Sehun splays himself on his bed and reaches for the tissues he stashes beside his bed. He's so sensitive that every movement hurts and chafes, and he's eager to get his boxer briefs off.

Attempting to toss them to the end of the bed, he chucks them, but doing it a little too hard, sending them down the loft down to the ground. His socks stay on, feet still under the comforter to keep them warm.

Sehun gives himself a tug, arching up into the touch in his drunken sensitivity. It’s too much, but also not enough.

There's lube in the same stash as the tissues, in a small travel-sized bottle that fits into the drawer just right, half empty. Sehun almost knocks his bedside lamp down in his haste to get to it, not bothering to warm up the gel before squeezing a generous amount along his cock.

 _"Fuck, shit-,"_ Sehun yowls, the cold ruining the moment.

His erection is not going away any time soon, so he wraps a hand around, spreading the lube. It's starting to warm up, but the chill of the air against the wet is still painful.

For a moment, he just runs his fist up and down, twisting and toying, thoughts of old fantasies and encounters flashing behind his eyelids. A fleeting thought of a certain HP Support official is discarded immediately, covered by more aggressive grip, rougher movements.

It's not enough, nothing is enough. Sehun yanks the cap open and pours lube on his left hand, turning to his side to slip a hand under him, toying with his rim before slipping a finger in. It becomes a second, then a third, stretching himself until it's comfortable for him to slide his hand between his legs and press in that way, allowing him access to his prostate.

Everything's better with something inside him.

Sehun rubs the pads of his fingers against his prostate, face screwing into an expression of ecstacy, almost enough to send him over the edge.

It doesn't, but what does get him there is imagining someone next to him, praising him in Minseok's voice, similar to the way he encouraged his driver-updating skills, running his hand along Sehun's hip-

Sehun slumps down, spent and sticky, tissue long forgotten.

He wipes his fingers clean with a baby wipe, barely conscious enough to drop the wipe off the bed to avoid stains on his sheets.

Still sticky with lube, Sehun passes out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
> drop a kudos?


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun rolls his head around, stretching the tense muscles that bother him. Hangovers are the worst, especially when there's nothing to eat in the fridge that wouldn't require preparing. He's not going to cook hungover.

Suspicious crackling sensations remind Sehun that his lower abdomen is covered in crusty lube and his own release. A clean, but crumpled tissue is right beside him, reminding Sehun that he is dumb when drunk.

A baby wipe grabbed from the bedside table gets most of the job done, but he has to take a shower.

That can wait. He's hungry.

Sliding on his robe and pocketing his phone, Sehun yawns so hard it rattles his skull.

He grabs his laptop and opens it, but a demanding growl from his stomach has him getting up and climbing down the stairs, one step at a time.

The staircase is steep and not ideal for mornings when he has a bad hangover. Though it also means that he's able to have a bedroom separated from the rest of the apartment and that he is thankful for.

After a while of clattering and rummaging there's a pot of oatmeal brewing on the stove, and Sehun's sprawled against the counter.

He's exhausted.

Sehun digs out his phone and sends the usual still alive message to his dear best friend-the one that got him into this situation.

Baekhyun is awesome, but bad at keeping Sehun away from the clear liquids. Sehun refuses to acknowledge the fact he is an adult and should be able to control his own behavior.

He stirs the oatmeal and yawns again. There's not much to do, except for a little research on a project due next week. Teachers like to bundle up all assignments in one giant pile and drop them on students all at the same time. Sehun has done most of them, but the biggest project is still on his to-do list.

With the pot of oatmeal simmering on low heat, Sehun gets himself inside the bathroom and showers in the stall that is clearly designed for hobbits no fatter than a bean pole, rubbing away the sticky residue. He doesn't bother with hair, so it's a three-minute-job, much like his session last night.

Sehun doesn't want to think about it.

When the oatmeal is done and he has a bowl of it with jam and butter, Sehun flops down onto the couch in his wet robe, placing his laptop next to him. The couch is L-shaped, just perfect for reclining and browsing the web mindlessly. Also good when he's too lazy to turn on his PS and watch shows through it.

He blows on a spoonful of thick porridge, turning the spoon upside down in his mouth. It's a habit of his, and Baekhyun has told he looks cute doing that. It has helped him pick up some guys in unconventional places.

For example, a guy in an ice cream stand truck who stared at him eating some vanilla ice cream with a plastic spoon.

Sehun got a free second scoop and a number. He ended up making out with him in the little stand during his breaks until the company he was working for assigned the truck somewhere else.

Unhygienic? Yes. Fun? Hell yes.

Sehun licks the spoon clean and presses the power button.

He expects to hear soft hurring, the screen lighting up.

Nothing happens.

He frowns and takes another spoonful of his breakfast, getting up to fetch his charger.

The bowl he's holding is hot and nearly burns his fingers before he's able to put it down and plug the charger in, running the cable along the apartment.

He must have left it on low battery yesterday night, it's the only possible explanation.

Entertainment is a requirement and a human right, so Sehun pulls his phone out of his pocket. All of his accounts with his school are synchronized with all of his devices, so he can check the situation on his assignments both ways.

He prefers watching his shows and browsing his social media with the laptop, so it's frustrating to see his trusty computer with a black screen.

Sehun signs in the service his university uses, navigating his way to the assignments.

The deadline he expected to see… Is not the date he expected.

"Fuck. Fuck. No. No!"

The date is not for next Sunday. It's for Sunday.

Which would not be a problem unless it was this Sunday.

Sehun drops the phone and almost starts crying. His eyes burn, nose tickling from the snot trailing down. It’s disgusting.

He tries turning on his laptop, but nothing happens. None of the lights flare up, the screen stays black. There’s no indication of any action.

He tries again. Nothing. It's a possibility that he didn't push the plug into the wall correctly, so he goes to check. It's a painful wait, and yet nothing happens.

The fifth time he's trying has tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sehun scrambles for his phone, oatmeal and hangover long forgotten, and dials the number that saved his life yesterday.

He remembers the soiled tissues in his loft's trash bin and blushes up until his hairline. It's too late though, and it's a possibility that Minseok doesn't even have a shift today. Sehun certainly hopes so.

Someone answers on the seventh ring.

_"Kim Jongdae, HP Customer Support Seoul, how can I help you?"_

It’s not Minseok, so Sehun is partly safe. He cannot help the sigh of relief that escapes his lungs.

"H-hi, Oh Sehun here. I called here yesterday because of a malfunctioning k-keyboard and got it fixed... But now my laptop won't even turn on!"

_"Tricky. Is it plugged in?"_

"Yes, and I checked that the cables are connected," Sehun answers. This man's voice is different from Minseok, and while he lessens his quilt it doesn't give him that wonderful sense of security Minseok's voice did.

With him, Sehun felt like his problems would be fixed, no matter what.

_"Okay. What happens when you press the power button? Does the screen or any of the keyboard lights light up?"_

"Nope. Nothing. There's no whirring, it's just... dead."

Sehun takes a shuddering breath and hides into his knees. The throbbing hangover worsens the stress. He's never regretted drinking until he's wasted till now.

There’s a sound of lips smacking together and an annoyed sigh coming from the other end of the line.

_"I think I'm going to pass this over to my manager. I have no idea what to make you do since you have tried to turn it on repeatedly and you said nothing happened."_

"Okay," Sehun says, shaking like a leaf.

Reaching over for his oatmeal, Sehun brings a spoonful to have something to take his mind away from the impending catastrophe.

He's balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear, which might not be a good idea, knowing his clumsiness.

_"Kim Minseok, how can I help?"_

Sehun could cry from relief. He swallows the oatmeal and inhales, willing the tremors of his hands away. He almost forgets his nightly endeavours, too.

"Hi Kim Minseok... It's not turning on," Sehun answers. He sounds so awkward and unsure.

Belatedly, he realizes Kim Minseok is the manager of the place. That means he is old. Or older, Sehun doesn’t think fossils run HP stores.

_"Jongdae briefed me on it, yeah. There's no sound coming from inside of the laptop?"_ Minseok asks, interrupted by a little static.

"Not anything that I would have heard."

_"Is this the first time this has happened?"_

"Yeah."

_"Try closing the screen, wait five seconds, open, press the power button for twenty,"_ Minseok instructs, his soothing voice relaxing Sehun's entire being. He'd want to pay him to read audiobooks that he can listen before falling asleep.

He does as told, tapping his heel against the ground anxiously.

"Nothing happened," Sehun pouts. He was kind of hoping that Minseok's magic voice would have made it work again. Minseok's voice can only fix all Sehun's problems but not one pesky laptop.

_"Excuse my language, but oh fuck."_

Sehun cannot stop himself from snorting. It’s a delightful distraction, though not enough.

"You don't say," he sighs. He's going to be absolutely screwed if he doesn't get his laptop going on.

_"Where do you live? If you can get in here I can try and revive it."_

Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up.

"Would you really? I live in Seoul so..."

_"Yep, I work in the bigger HP store in here, do you know where it is?"_

"Not really."

_"You can easily find it with Maps. It's going to be the first thing to pop up when you search."_

Sehun smiles at the tone Minseok is speaking with and checks the stores out of Maps.

“I’ll check it out, wait a moment…” Sehun mumbles. "Uh, it will take at least half an hour by metro so..."

_"Don't worry, I'm here until five,"_ Minseok answers.

Sehun sighs in relief. Thank fuck.

He lets the feeling brew for a moment, a smile threatening to creep on his face.

"Minseok you're a lifesaver, thank you sooo much!!"

There's a little chuckle on the other side of the line.

_"My pleasure. Text this number when you’re here, I'll be waiting!"_ Sehun hears and the line goes quiet.

 

 

…

 

 

_i'm here_

 

Sehun hits send and walks towards the escalators. His heart is beating way too fast for it to be healthy. He did as told, he can only hope it’s right.

 

_Alright!_

 

Minseok's reply comes a couple seconds later.

Sehun is preparing for a very nasty surprise. He has no idea what Minseok looks like, how old he is. It's kind of terrifying. He has masturbated to the memory of his voice and fantasized about him for an ungodly amount of time and he just cannot bring himself to stop. He knows he shouldn't.

He can see the sign of the store above the entrance, and he stops for a moment to breathe.

 

_Come in, I am at the register._

 

Sehun nods to himself. By the way Minseok texts, he makes an educated guess that he's not ancient. He uses proper grammar and punctuation, unlike Sehun—who has adopted the grammar and punctuation habits of a thirteen-year-old. It's mostly Baekhyun's fault. Most things are usually Baekhyun's fault.

Now Sehun knows he's looking for a man standing behind the cash register somewhere in the shop.

Stepping in, Sehun clutches the laptop bag against his chest, looking around. There's rows and rows of laptops and other computer-related junk, but he cannot seem to find the register.

It's well hidden behind the displays, and it doesn't help Sehun's nerves one bit.

He spots something at the back that he thought was yet another display table.

It's not, and now Sehun resists the urge to turn around and walk out, embarrassment coiling in his stomach.

Sehun takes a deep breath while swaying on his toes, squeezes the laptop bag and walks up to the register. The man behind it his turned to the back, rummaging some drawers that hold wires and tool cases and other things Sehun is too dumb to understand.

The place looks alarmingly organized, not a single tool looking out of place.

"Hi," he breathes out carefully.

There's nothing, nothing that could have prepared him for the sight.

The man turns around, stepping closer to the counter.

"Hello! You must be Sehun? I'm Kim Minseok, nice to meet you," he smiles and extends a hand.

Sehun gapes for a tiny moment before extending a hand too.

"Yeah. Oh Sehun, nice to meet you too," he smiles and wills the blush to go down.

Running his eyes up and down, Sehun guesses Minseok is about twenty-five, give or take a few years, and is undoubtedly the hottest piece of meat he has ever seen.

He is _painful_ to look at.

Minseok's short-sleeve shirt reveals some very defined biceps. And veins. God, the veins.

"Good that you came. Follow me to the back, I have a full work station there," Minseok smiles and guides him towards the door that says staff only.

Minseok's voice is even more pleasant and soothing than it was through the static of the phone. Sehun is not sure if he should run for his life, immediately.

His dreams personified is standing there, holding the door open for him.

Sehun walks in and murmurs a thanks, walking towards a table he presumes to be the work station. It is just as neat as the front, if not even more. Everything has a little container, there's not a dust particle in sight, nothing. Sehun wants this person, whoever did all of this, to clean and organize his apartment.

"Put your laptop there, I'm going to get some tools. I’ll be right back", Minseok gently says, gesturing towards the work spot.

"Okay," Sehun smiles and zips the bag open, pulling his trusty — now broken — laptop out of it.

Minseok walks with steps that are eerily quiet. Sehun startles and looks back, and regrets it dearly. Minseok is smiling, slightly misaligned bunny teeth pearly white. He's not sure how he's going to survive this trial of torture.

It's not fair. Minseok has the perfect voice, the best body, and not to even mention the face. He's cute, but also hot. Sexy, but looks young. There's probably a surprise under his fitted uniform, just _waiting_ for Sehun to unwrap.

Minseok comes back right when Sehun has seated himself on the chair next to the table. There's two, and so Sehun guesses he's supposed to sit on one of them.

He's right, as Minseok sits on the other one.

"So. You couldn't get it to even start?" Minseok asks, plugging the cord into the laptop. Sehun realizes he should have taken his own with him.

"Nope. Nothing, no sounds, no lights."

"I'm going to have to open it up, then," Minseok hums mostly to himself.

Sehun nods and watches as his poor laptop gets turned around. Minseok does something to unravel it. His fingers spin the small screwdriver around, pulling out several small screws.

It hurts his soul on a level that has remained entirely untouched, until now.

Keeping quiet as not to disturb Minseok’s work, Sehun looks around. The decor is a mix of light gray and dark blue, just shy of being described royal blue. It looks more lived in than the main area, a paper cup strewn here and there, a stack of papers dumped on a desk near the place Minseok got supplies.

"Oh well. It looks like your battery resigned itself. I might get it to work for a while, but you should start saving up for a new one."

Sehun whines under his breath. He barely has enough for rent.

"Do you have the warranty?"

"Oh, I think I do," Sehun says and snatches the bag off the floor, digging in. Lo and behold, there is a copy of the receipt that has the warranty.

He hands it over with a smile, heart stuck in his throat.

"Hmm. It's still on for a few months. It won't get you a new one, but I'll replace the battery for you for half the price."

"How much?" Sehun asks, biting on his lower lip.

"Oh, the battery will be free because of the warranty, but as you probably cannot replace it yourself, you're going to pay half of my hourly rate."

Sehun sighs in relief.

Minseok looks amused, smiling in a way that crinkles his eyes. It's unfair how good he looks. Sehun just looks goofy whenever he smiles like that.

"My hourly rate is 28,000, which is also the minimum for any repair shorter than that, so it will come to 14,000 bucks if it takes me under an hour," Minseok explains.

Then he does something to his poor device that worries Sehun. He's never seen a laptop like that, laid out and dismantled into bits and pieces.

Previously only the shell of it was off, but Minseok pulls out parts, wires tangling together. Sehun does not want to look.

"Good. I think I have money for that..."

"You will, don't worry. You might also have some problems with your processor, so save up some to help you off the problem."

Sehun nods at the advice. Minseok said might, so he's not going to save up. He's not taking any risks, and in his mind the biggest risk is not getting his chocolate.

A fleeting moment of doubt has Sehun reconsidering. He might be able to eat chocolate and save up for a laptop at the same time. He’s never tried, though.

"Let me go and find a battery for this now," Minseok says and gets up.

He disappears into the back room, leaving Sehun alone with his thoughts. He's slowly swaying from side to side, hands clasped between his thighs. Whenever he's stressed, his fingers go colder than ice and there's not much he can do about it.

It doesn't take long for Minseok to come back with whatever he got up to get. Running his hand through hair that looks unimaginably soft, Minseok sits down in front of Sehun's laptop. Sehun wants to creep over and play with his hair.

It's a dangerous thought to have about someone you have masturbated to, just because it is so goddamn _tempting._

"Are you drowning in schoolwork?" Minseok asks, tinkering with the machine. Sehun does not bother to look that way, focusing on Minseok's face.

"I wouldn't be, if I only knew how to check turn-in dates," Sehun grumbles.

Minseok chuckles and sends a sympathetic look his way.

"When I was doing my double majors, I once had two big projects at the same time. The other one had to be done in a week, the other in three. I accidentally did the one with the later turn-in date first and only noticed after the week was over," Minseok tells, chuckling at himself.

Sehun immediately feels better about himself.

"What did you do?"

"The teacher is kind of a slaver so I had to retake the course. I didn't have to attend or turn in other assignments, but I still had to do the bigger project. It was awful, the student counsellor was breathing down my neck the whole time," Minseok reminisces and runs his hand through his hair again.

Sehun's breath gets caught in his throat.

"That almost happened to me. Though only with one, I thought the deadline was next Sunday but no," Sehun huffs, "it's _this_ Sunday, tomorrow!"

"Poor you. You can do it, though. Eat a good meal and sit down, there's no reason to panic."

"If it only were that easy..." Sehun pouts.

Minseok laughs and does something, then opens up the laptop and tries turning it on.

Ten seconds later it is in the startup screen.

"You got it to work!" Sehun gasps.

"Yup," Minseok says and reaches over for the laptop bag, sliding the working laptop in.

"Let's go to the register now, shall we?" Minseok smiles and shuts the zipper of Sehun's laptop bag, handing it over. Sehun nods dumbly, trailing right behind Minseok. He admits to checking out his backside, which is as pert and perky as the rest of his body. It looks stone hard moving in his black slacks.

Minseok goes behind the register as Sehun walks around, holding the bag's handle with two hands. He feels so shy, lovestruck, next to Minseok. It's not even about how hot he is, it's how he is so patient and kind and laughs at Sehun's dumb jokes. To Sehun, such feelings are scary.

"Your total is 14,000," Minseok smiles and hands the card reader to him.

Sehun inserts the card, puts in the pin and smiles back at him.

"Good luck with school, Sehun," Minseok says, and Sehun can't help smiling broader.

"Thank you," he smiles bashfully. Minseok signs the receipt with a fast scrawl, veins bulging out from his arm, wrist, and even fingers. Sehun isn't sure if he can take such hotness anymore.

Minseok's whole body seems to radiate kindness as he hands over the receipt. Sehun thanks him with a meek voice, stuffing the paper into the laptop bag side pocket. The blue wall behind Minseok is the same color as his uniform shirt, a shade or two darker than navy. It suits Minseok's complexion and pitch black hair.

Minseok puts both hands on the counter and looks at Sehun. He looks so painfully hot that Sehun almost misses the thing he says.

"You know what?"

Sehun tilts his head, confused. He's clutching the bag, a little red at the cheeks.

"I should give you my number. You know, in case there is something wrong with the laptop still. I might not be on the clock if you call here," Minseok smiles, just sly enough that Sehun's throat closes up on him.

"O-okay," he stutters, taking a step closer. There's a nervous smile on his lips.

"Here," Minseok says after scrawling something on a post-it note.

It has a little heart at the corner, and warmth blooms inside Sehun.

A series of numbers takes up most of the note. Sehun runs his finger along the bumps on the back from pressing the pen too hard.

"Thank you,” Sehun says breathlessly.

"Have a good day, Sehun."

Sehun turns on his heels and walks out of the shop, but not without a little wave at the entrance.

He's not sure if he saw it correctly, but Minseok might have just winked at him from the counter.

He takes a deep breath and hugs the bag tighter.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Sehun gets home when it's already dark outside.

The big windows show the illuminated skyline, though he is not high enough for it to be as magnificent as it could be. He's just high enough for the noisy street to be just a quiet hum in the background, and the reason he is willing to pay just a little bit more rent than he could get away with. Student apartments aren't exactly built to be soundproof, and Sehun has always been a light sleeper.

He flops down onto the couch and opens Netflix to entertain himself and calm down his nerves. He's on edge, his heart still in his throat. Minseok was so kind, so helpful, and a horrible flirt. In a good way.

Sehun is in a good mood without Baekhyun's company for the first time in a long while. There's just too much happening in his life that there’s only a short amount of time to relax and enjoy. Moments where he's relaxed and happy are rare.

The number burns in his pocket, almost impossible to ignore. There's no way to tell if Minseok meant it as a hint that he's interested, or just a genuine want to help Sehun. Both would be fine, if Sehun was not so terrible with flirting and technology. He's terrible at both. With flirting, he’s good at it when he's drunk enough. There was no alcohol at the back of the shop.

It is probably crazy and a very bad choice, but Sehun decides to thank Minseok.

 

_thank you so much again!_

_\- sehun_

 

Sehun squeals when he's sent the message, unable to breathe properly.

He tosses his phone on the other side of the couch and hugs his knees, whining high in his throat. A bad case of hero worship, that it is. A big inhale, a huff, and then Sehun's ready to tackle the next problem. School.

Though, before that, there's one important thing he must tackle.

Food.

He's not going to cook after all that hassle, so he texts his favorite takeout place. It's expensive, but he doesn't care. He's not that broke, he can afford a meal.

 

_Did you get home safely?_

 

_i did!_

 

_Good. Have you eaten?_

 

_nuu, though i just ordered takeout_

 

_Oh, college days._

_Laptop still working?_

 

_thanks to you, it is. i might even survive my assignments!_

 

_Poor kid. I'll leave you to enjoy your meal!_

 

_nuu don't go i'm still waiting_

 

After realizing how needy he sounds, Sehun wants to slam his face through the window. What he has just sent is so desperate and pathetic that he’s probably ruined his chances with him entirely.

It takes a while, but Minseok is writing something, and it's like the weight of the cardinal sin has been lifted off of Sehun's shoulders.

 

_So you need company? Alright, I am off so I am free. Tell me about your day?_

 

Sehun hasn't had a chance to unravel the day, and is always eager to talk about himself in a moderate amount, so he chews on his lips and types out a short summary. He's noticed it makes people more inclined to open up if he talks comfortably about himself. It’s safe to say he wants to know everything about Minseok, so open up he does.

 

_i woke up with a horrible hangover 3:. it was not nice. but i made oatmeal and that was good._

_until i noticed i had a deadline and my laptop was broken. i was scarred for life. i hate technology._

 

_You're so little you shouldn't be drinking!_

_But don't worry. I made a career out of technology and I still hate it._

 

Sehun giggles madly, covering his mouth. His doorbell rings while he's typing an answer on his keyboard. He contemplates on answering or getting up for a moment.

A particularly loud growl has him dropping his phone and walking to the door. He can _smell_ the deliciousness through the door, and can't wait to dig in, Minseok be damned. Sehun is sure his saviour can wait for a moment longer.

The delivery guy behind the door is none other than a friend from college.

"Good evening, Sehun," he smiles, familiar with him. He's quite tall, dark brown hair falling on his eyes whenever he moves. He's cute.

"Hi! Good to see you, Jongin. Thanks," Sehun smiles and digs out a couple of bills. The place is cheap, but so good.

"I'd love to chat, but I have three more deliveries to make," Jongin apologizes after pocketing the bills, painfully adorable. If he wasn't straight, Sehun would consider dating him. Though... There's a high possibility that Jongin is closeted and Sehun hasn't made a move yet. If he really wanted to, he would have asked him out already, button nose and scrunchy eyes and all.

"Alright, I won’t keep you from your work. See you in school?"

"Yup. Enjoy your meal!" Jongin smiles, eyes scrunching as he bounds away.

Sehun is kind of short of breath. Hot men do that to him.

"Bye!"

Back to the couch, now with his meal, Sehun grabs his phone.

 

_sowwyy my food came 3: ! but ikr, technology's terrible._

_why tech?_

 

_Oh you're back. Well, I am actually a personal trainer, but had to pick up another job_

_I double majored in both so it's good. Both jobs are starting to pay well._

 

_oohh wow? you work two jobs?_

 

_Unfortunately. I have a client in ten minutes._

 

Sehun gapes for a moment. Suddenly, everything makes so much more sense. Minseok's toned arms, his callouses, the posture, everything. Somehow he's not that surprised.

 

_you’re leaving me alone? 3:_

 

_I have to. But I'll text you again, alright?_

 

_that sounds like a plan :3_

 

Minseok doesn't say anything after that, but he doesn't have to.

Sehun is already falling head first. There's a meal to be devoured so Sehun puts his phone away with a smile, digging in happily.

He sends Minseok an image of him stuffing his face with black bean noodles. It is a cute picture, a little goofy.

 

_ <3_

 

Flopping down, Sehun cradles the phone in his hand, smiling dumbly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> tell me how you're feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

_Coffee today?_

 

Sehun has to take a second look at his phone screen. A third too, after wiping his eyes.

After all that, he’s still not sure if the preview on his lock screen is what he think it is.

He swipes the notification open and stares at the message.

One second, two seconds, three seconds, four…

The sender is Minseok. And it most definitely is what he thought it is.

A squeal escapes his lips, and a moment of sheer panic later he opens Baekhyun's chat to scream at him for help.

He nearly dislocates his thumbs in the process.

 

_HELP ME MINSEOK ASKED ME FOR COFFEEEEE_

 

The anxious thirty seconds when Baekhyun comes online, reads, types, and sends, are pure agony. Sehun chews the inside of his lip raw, the taste of iron in his mouth.

 

_calm the fuck down sehun_

_who is minseok_

_anyways_

_answer it._

 

_MINSEOK IS THE GUY WITH THE HOT VOICE_

_BUT WHAT IF HE'S JUST JOKING_

 

_ohhhh daaaaddy_

_no he isn't. stop whining._

 

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 

Sehun hides his face in his hands and hyperventilates.

He is not ready. No way. Everything is going way too fast and he just wants to hide in a hole and never come out.

None of that magically removes the fact someone just asked him out on a date, and he’s a self-respecting homosexual man who would really like some action.

It is kind of hard to get set up with blind dates, after all.

The rational part of his brain is helpfully supplying the fact that the men he occasionally picks up from the clubs around Seoul are not dating material.

"Get your shit together, Sehun," he groans and straightens himself out, mentally, and physically.

 

_your treat? :3_

 

_Yup. For your fixed laptop._

 

_you fixed it tho 3:_

 

_That’s irrelevant, Sehun dear_

 

_meanie._

_but if you’re treating, when and where?_

 

_Somewhere nice. And would in half an hour be good?_

 

_maybe an hour?_

 

_That's alright. Come to the mall and I'll take you from there!_

 

_alrighty :3_

 

Sehun squeals and curls his toes. He's got a date, and a hot one at that. It’s been ages since he last was on a date.

It's shaping up to be a good day.

Somewhere nice sounds so ominous. Sehun ends up staring at that particular message chain for a long while.

It’s nice to have the element of surprise, but Sehun doesn’t do well with uncertainty.

He looks down at his outfit and sighs. He’s in no way shape or form appropriate for a date.

 

_baek you gotta help me i don't know what to wear 3':_

 

_goddamn you sehun._

_coming over, 15min_

 

Sehun loves Baekhyun, despite being the eternal bane of his existence.

 

 

…

 

 

 

When Baekhyun arrives ten minutes later, Sehun has made himself a nest out of all the blankets and pillows he could find, piled them up in the corner of his couch and promptly buried himself under them.

Baekhyun storms into the living room, furious.

"You goddamn dumbass, you should be polishing yourself up to perfection and not hyperventilating on the couch. Up!"

Sehun pouts.

Baekhyun takes the next logical course of action, which is yanking Sehun out of his comfy cocoon and marching him straight to the drawers where he keeps his clothes.

Sehun pouts, knowing what comes next.

"I do not trust your fashion sense one bit, so shut up and watch," Baekhyun says and rummages through his clothes.

Sehun doesn't know how, but ten seconds later he's tossing cashmere sweater at Sehun —Baekhyun himself gifted it to him—and black jeans. The skinniest, tightest pair of pants he owns.

It’s dawning on him that he's actually going on a first date.

"Baekhyun," he whines and sits on the ground, existential crisis underway.

Sighing exasperatedly, Baekhyun squats down in front of him. He casts his wise words upon Sehun.

"Get your shit together, and go get yourself a man. You need one."

Sehun hides behind his knees. Baekhyun does not give up. He grabs Sehun's shirt, yanking it over his head with more force than necessary. Though reluctant, Sehun pulls the cashmere sweater on, hugging the long sleeves to his chest.

"You're hopeless."

Sehun frowns.

"Can you at least get the jeans on yourself? I'll get your makeup," Baekhyun sighs, only turning around after Sehun nods.

Sehun struggles with the denim for a moment, but is all neat and buttoned up when Baekhyun is back with a bag of his most used beauty products. It's not a lot that he owns, but he enjoys experimenting once in a while.

Baekhyun rocks eyeliner better than him, and Sehun is kind of jealous.

"I guess we'll be doing this on the floor. Alright."

Sehun giggles. Baekhyun drops down to sit on the floor, digging out his moisturizer. "You have done SPF already, right?"

Sehun nods, closing his eyes. It's very relaxing to have Baekhyun's smooth fingers rubbing circles on his skin.

He’s jealous of Minseok. Eyeliner is nothing compared to looking none over eighteen at twenty-eight.

Picking up Sehun's cushion foundation, Baekhyun studies his complexion. There’s some stress-related breakouts on his face that need extra love. "Have anything special in mind?"

"Just... Just do the usual. The one that makes my skin look good and eyes cute."

Baekhyun pushes out his lower lip and nods, taking it as it is.

He bounces the applicator on Sehun's nose first, blending it out towards the perimeter of the face.

"Where's he taking you?"

"Told me to come to the mall he works in... Didn't say where he would take me."

"Oooo, a secret date destination," Baekhyun teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sehun bites on his lip at the word.

"What if he thought it just as... friends?"

Baekhyun smacks him in the face with the cushion.

"Shut up and let me make you pretty," he hisses, blending with it until Sehun's red cheeks and dark undereyes are gone. It's not the most comfortable position, sitting on the floor, but Sehun is not moving. He also isn't answering Sehun's doubts and it's not helping.

Baekhyun smudges dark brown eyeshadow along his lash line, blending it with his brush. Sometimes he insists on curling his eyelashes, which is never a pleasant experience, but now he seems to forego that step.

"Looking much better," Baekhyun purrs and closes the eyeshadow quad.

Sehun can't help but smile. Baekhyun pulls him up from his wrist.

"Wear the black sneakers. They'll go with the jeans. Alright? I'll stay here and watch Netflix," Baekhyun says.

"My Netflix," Sehun whines.

"I'll take two hours of it as a payment. Now, _go."_

 

 

…

 

 

 

It's raining when Sehun steps out of his apartment complex, droplets hammering against the asphalt.

He ducks low and jogs to the bus stop a hundred meters away, slipping under the roof. There's no room to sit, so Sehun leans against one of the poles, chewing on his lip. Applying a coat of thick lip balm, he checks the bus schedule one last time.

Some stray droplets find their way on his face. He tugs the lapels of his coat closer, shielding himself from the cold. The wind is worse with the tall buildings surrounding the stop, compressing the gusts to something demonical.

The next line comes, most of the people around boarding it, leaving Sehun alone with his thoughts. He came early, just because he has a tendency to miss the correct line. It's happened more times than he can count. Baekhyun pushed him out of the door, that’s also a reason.

Sehun closes his eyes and leans his head against the pole.

A minute or two later his bus comes, doors opening. Sehun slips in, grateful for the warmth and the fact there are several empty rows for him to sit on. He sends a quick text, plugging in a pair of earphones, playlist on shuffle.

It doesn't take long for his thoughts to trail to Minseok. Minseok, Minseok's broad shoulders, his soothing voice.

Sehun is falling, and he's falling fast.

He changes the song several times before landing on one that makes him feel better. Closing his eyes, he relaxes against the window and lets the time pass.

 

 

…

 

 

 

A little over ten minutes later Sehun hops out of the bus and takes a deep breath.

Minseok is a wonderful human being, so he has nothing to worry about. That's just about what he tries telling himself as he walks towards the mall entrance.

He crosses the street, unfortunately getting his shoes wet with the puddles of murky rain water he walks through them. It’s going to annoy him, spending the entire date in soaking shoes, but it doesn’t dampen his mood.

Sehun looks around, shivering from the cold seeping into his bones. The rain is not helping one bit.

He spots Minseok standing under cover, looking towards the bus stop for lines coming from the other direction. Sehun has a dumb smile on his face as he walks across the wet pavement, to Minseok.

Minseok notices him when he's just about to step under the cover, dodging the water that pours down the roof.

"Hi!"

"Hi, Minseok," Sehun says. He sucks his cheek between his teeth, excited but shy to express it.

Minseok looks at the downpour for a moment.

"We're going to have to take a bus. It's a reasonable distance... But not in this rain."

Sehun nods, agreeing. He's not going to walk any distance in this weather. He hates the feeling of soiled clothes, and wet shoes are even worse.

“Nobody likes to be out in the streets when it rains, right?”

“I don’t, at least… On the countryside it can be fun. Not here," Sehun says, sticking his tongue out to protest the weather.

“Yeah. It goes right about like that," Minseok laughs and dodges water the same way Sehun did.

They go to the bus stop, managing to snatch a seat. Sehun has to sit close to Minseok in the crowded shelter, shoulders brushing against each other.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Sehun asks. Minseok has to lean in to hear what Sehun is saying. That brings him close enough to smell a bit of Minseok's shampoo. It has sandalwood, and Sehun's already in love.

"To my most favorite café."

It's terribly vague, and Sehun is not happy.

He frowns at Minseok, but it's uneffective with the way he's shivering.

"Not fair."

"Life isn't. Here. Let me warm you up," Minseok hums, collecting Sehun's hands into his smaller, but incredibly warm ones. Sehun forgets how to breathe for a moment.

Minseok seems to be aware of his effect on Sehun's well-being. It's yet another thing that's totally unfair. Minseok shows no sign of being affected by Sehun’s antics, and yet Sehun is panicking from a single touch.

Sehun huffs, but is too comfortable to pull his hands away from Minseok’s, even though they're getting looks.

Minseok doesn't seem to care.

Smiling dumbly, Sehun squeezes Minseok’s hand tight. It might be childish, but he doesn’t care either. He can see Minseok smiling at him from his peripheral vision.

"This is the one," Minseok says, pointing at the bus that's coming towards them. The butterflies in Sehun's stomach flutter.

Minseok lets go of his hands, standing up to wave at the bus. Sehun tries to conceal his disappointment, but fails.

Sehun didn’t expect him to, but Minseok grabs his hand again when they get inside.

Sehun lets him pick a row, sitting on the aisle side himself. Minseok’s hand grabs his tighter, and Sehun can’t stop his smile.

Sehun deems it safe to close his eyes and zone out, Minseok’s thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand.

"This is the stop," Minseok points out after a moment and waits for Sehun to get up. After a mundane, yet exciting conversation of their favorite games, their wonderful moment is interrupted. Sehun would be sad, if he didn't know they are about to go sit in a café. There they can talk more. Without interruptions.

They maneuver to the doors, dodging other passengers in the narrow aisle. Sehunnie ends up leaning against the poles, while Minseok grabs a loop hanging from the ceiling.

"How long do we have to walk for?" Sehun asks, staring at the droplets sliding down the glass door as they open.

"A couple hundred meters so not that long... But I have an umbrella."

Sehun loves a prepared man.

True to his word, Minseok digs out an umbrella from his neat little backpack, opening it up with a flourish. Sehun presses right against him to get under cover.

"That's a handy backpack," Sehun says. It looks very much... _Minseok_ , gray and small, but conventional. Sehun isn't sure about Minseok being gray, but you never know, he could have an obsession with gray underwear.

"It is," Minseok laughs, walking along the sidewalk. The pavement is even wetter than before, small puddles forming in places the water cannot flow off of. Sehun's sneakers are going to get soaked. Minseok's strides are shorter than Sehun's whose lanky twig legs let him take longer steps, but somehow Minseok manages to keep up, and even walks faster.

Sehun hates slow walkers—Baekhyun, for example—so this fact is yet another thing to add to his good-things-list.

Minseok grabs his hand again, smiling at Sehun. He can't help but smile back.

"That's the place," Minseok says after a moment of silence. Sehun nods and looks at the exterior of the cafe.

It's a hole in the wall, but Sehun has the urge to go in and explore.

They cross the street, jumping over puddles. Sehun feels like a child again. Especially with the warm hand in his. Sehun just wants to press up against Minseok and never let go.

Minseok, being the gentleman he is, opens the door for Sehun. The butterflies whirl in his stomach, barely allowing him to breathe out an airy “Thank you.”

Minseok smirks. He knows, and Sehun doesn't like it.

Sehun takes in his surroundings a bit, but focuses on getting to the counter, missing most. He squints, hoping to see the menu, but everything is still too far away.

Minseok diverts Sehun's attention from looking at the menu. It's a little too easy. One word and Sehun's dropping everything and anything to listen. It's a bad crush he has.

"I like most of their cakes. Though the cheesecake is kind of bland. And the lattes are disappointing. Rest is pretty much excellent."

"Well I don't really drink anything else than black coffee so..."

"Then you're fine. The hot chocolate is awesome though."

Sehun nods, scanning the menu written on the chalkboard behind the counter on the wall. He likes hot chocolate too.

The barista seems to recognize Minseok.

"Hi Minseok!" the gangly man yells out when his previous customer leaves with a drink. He's tall, shoulders broad, bulky. He looks like a guy Sehun would go to for free drinks. A small dash of booty power and he would have a free drink in hand.

"Hi Yeol."

"Oooh, you brought a _special_ friend. What can I get you?" he asks, leaning against the counter. It's probably supposed to come up to the waist for the average height individuals, but the man has long legs, so it's barely hip height. He must be taller than Sehun.

Minseok is using nicknames, so they must be quite close. He kind of feels like he's put on display for bragging rights. In a way, it's extremely flattering.

“Oh, just a date. Sehun, meet Park Chanyeol, a resident idiot.”

Sehun greets the man properly.

Minseok doesn’t introduce him to Park Chanyeol, and Sehun is confused. Minseok must have a reason for it, so he doesn’t ask.

Park Chanyeol has this look on his face that makes Sehun want to step back. It looks like Minseok and him are holding a silent conversation. Minseok doesn’t look happy about it.

The introductions had the word idiot in them, though said affectionately, there seems to be some connotation.

“So. Drinks, food, cakes?”

Sehun looks into the barista's eyes, then up at the menu. He told Minseok he only drinks black coffee, but that’s more of a budget thing than preference.

"I'll take... your white chocolate cocoa, please."

"Espresso with double the shots," Minseok says, managing to sound polite, even when he sends an annoyed look towards the man.

"Anything else?" Park Chanyeol asks.

"Actually... Your pastry taste plate would be nice," Minseok adds.

Sehun freezes, scanning the menu for the item. The description says there is sixteen different small pieces of cakes, pies, and two cupcakes. It is a tempting offer, but the price tag is scary for anyone with the income of a student. He doesn't want to pay half of that.

Minseok promised to treat, but he can't help but be suspicious.

"Oookkay. Your total is 27,000."

Sehun cringes a little. Their drinks only made a quarter of that.

"My treat," Minseok softly says and pushes his card into the sim reader. Sehun looks away, awkward.

When the anxiety-inducing part is over, Sehun is able to focus on the cafe. It has a high ceiling, painted dark, tall windows on one wall, plush couches, lots of paintings on the wall. It looks like a place where people can sit and talk for a little longer than usual, relaxed. Sehun can even spot a big bookshelf, filled with stuff to read from magazines to poetry.

Sehun decides he likes the place.

"And here's your drinks, we'll bring the plate to the table," Park Chanyeol informs, reaching over to place two cups on a tray. His arms flex impressively, and Sehun almost misses Minseok's request. He can't help it, he admires buff men. Which brings Sehun to the question, what does Minseok look like under his clothes?

"Thank you. Sehun dear, could you get us two glasses of water?" Minseok asks, and Sehun nearly chokes on his own spit.

"O-oh, alright," he stutters and grabs two glasses, filling them from the dispenser in the corner of the counter. Minseok picks two spoons and two small forks on the tray he's holding, seemingly waiting for Sehun to finish.

Sehun taps his foot nervously, waiting for the glasses to fill one by one, forcing his thoughts away from the lovely pet names Minseok uses. He notices Minseok's friend making lewd expressions at him. Minseok looks at him like he's about to punch his teeth in.

Sehun glances at the man. His face has morphed into something... cute.

Puppy eyes work on Minseok, noted.

Minseok leads him to the table of his liking, a little booth that overlooks the street. The seats are basically armchairs, plush and inviting. Sehun places the glasses on the table, Minseok sliding the tray in the middle of it.

"So. You met my almost, kind of work buddy. Chanyeol. He's kind of dumb but means no harm," Minseok explains, looking sheepish. It's adorable.

Arranging the napkins on the table, Sehun nods. He's dubious. Chanyeol had biceps the size of Sehun's head.

"You don't believe me?"

Sehun shakes his head.

Minseok doesn't look happy about it.

"He's not from HP, is he?"

"Nope. He does physiotherapy and nutrition at the gym I take my clients to. We got along immediately... Kind of."

So, a physiotherapist. Sehun would be skipping over to ask for his number if the situation was any different and Minseok hadn’t been so stiff around him. It’s a shame how men cannot be hot and nice at the same time.

Body-wise, Minseok does not look like a tank, and Sehun prefers his men like that, for the long term. He's still curious, though.

"Tell me about yourself?" Minseok suggests.

Sehun grimaces, wrapping his hands around the white mug. Minseok has a finger through the handle, the cup close to his lips. He hasn't yet taken a sip, so Sehun waits.

"I don't know what to tell..."

Minseok takes the sip, and a part of Sehun expects him to grimace. Sehun likes black coffee, but double shot espresso doubled? Not for him. Minseok has this amused smile on his face.

"If you go to Subway, what's your usual?"

Sehun is surprised. It’s a creative question and can tell a lot about the individual. He can’t help smiling.

"Italian B.M.T for sure, honey oat. Sometimes Steak & Cheese but it's more expensive.”

"Cheese, veggies?" Minseok asks, sipping his coffee. It's strong enough that Sehun can smell it across the table, and Minseok still chugs it down like it was green tea.

"The spicy one, cucumber, bell pepper, salad... And chipotle sauce. That's the best," Sehun answers and wraps both hands around his mug.

"We have the same preference, I see. I take chicken breast when I’m being healthy, though," Minseok laughs, downing the rest of his espresso. He licks his lips and Sehun wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss them, because they're soft and plump and probably taste of coffee.

Even if it's espresso. Double.

"Favorite book genre?"

"Fantasy."

Minseok looks disappointed. Sehun is kind of tempted to change his answer, but he stands behind his opinion.

"Awh. I read sci-fi and crime, mostly."

"I read them too! I just... Tolkien... I love men with long white hair..." Sehun mumbles, suddenly shy about his preference.

Minseok chortles and goes on his phone. For a moment Sehun thinks he has done something wrong, but no.

He's handing the device over, with a picture of him on the screen. It looks a few years old. Minseok still looks the same, but you can tell it’s not recent.

The point is that Minseok has white hair in the picture.

Saliva floods Sehun's tongue.

"O-oh."

"My work doesn't allow white hair, but I looked damned good with it, didn't I?"

Sehun takes a stuttering breath, nodding when he has enough oxygen to resume normal brain function.

Minseok smirks.

Sehun blushes bright pink and looks away.

“You’re so cute," Minseok cooes and leans against his arm, looking so painfully young. Until you look at the hands and wrists, webbed with thick veins.

The situation is nothing good to Sehun’s mental stability.

“Hm. Let’s see. A series you’ve watched recently?”

Sehun looks at Minseok, biting on his knuckle nervously.

“Lucifer… And Air Crash Investigation too. It’s good.”

“Wasn’t the last episode about the first officer who screwed up stalling procedures and dropped the whole aircraft?” Minseok asks.

“I think so? Maybe?” Sehun frowns, taking a sip. He’s seen that episode.

“It was a good one. Though now I’m afraid of flying.”

Sehun giggles. “To me, I think it helped. I know everything that could go wrong but also know the chances of that happening… I quite like flying.”

“You’re a little weird, you know that?” Minseok teases. “Have you flown a lot, then?”

“When I used to live with my parents, yes. They travel for work so… I’ve had to fly a lot.”

“That must’ve been cool.”

“Yeah… was," Sehun sighs, looking away.

Minseok seems to be noticing the change of tone.

It’s not awkward for long, as Minseok spots something.

"Oh, our plate!"

Sehun's head whips to the side, an intimidating, huge plate of different cakes and pastries approaching. His mouth salivates, and he has to swallow before saying anything.

"How are we _ever_ going to eat them all?"

“I have no idea.”

Sehun starts to madly laugh, Minseok soon joining him.

Minseok's laughter is the brightest sound Sehun has ever heard.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Kicking off his shoes, Sehun enters his living room, flopping down on the couch, remote in hand. He's so full of cake that moving is hard. Minseok fed him pieces, chatting idly, and Sehun's still disoriented from the amazingness that was their first date.

A rerun of Air Crash Investigation rolls, probably five minutes into the show already. It proves a good distraction for his jumbled brain, mindless entertainment he can watch cocooned by blankets.

It also reminds him of the conversation between him and Minseok.

Doing everything in his power to push the thoughts aside to be dealt with later, Sehun focuses on the screaming actors and CGI explosions.

The first ad break starts and Sehun goes to get snacks. They sat in the cafe for _hours,_ talking mundane and deep, giggling like a dumb couple in love. It was wonderful. Sehun is falling more and more, and he’s not sure if that's a good thing.

Remote discarded on the coffee table, Sehun rummages through the cupboards of his kitchen. He comes back with a bowl of his favorite corn flakes, just enough to last until the next break. Sehun has already seen the episode, but he's avoiding the inevitable breakdown he's bound to have. He has them, always, after every single date he goes on.

Eating distracts him. He's full, but it's the easiest way to postpone the inevitable. It's not a good habit, though.

He cannot convince himself that Minseok isn't pursuing him romantically. He is, he definitely is, and Sehun wants to give in. Falling would be too easy, too tempting, but there's so many things stopping him from doing so.

There’s no use in trying to pick the knot of feelings apart, he doesn’t have the strength to do that. So, he does the next best alternative.

A solitary tear runs down his cheek, catching on his jawline. It's the first of many. Sehun distracts himself with a spoonful of corn flakes, before he has to put them down and do something.

Sehun curls into a ball, hugging a thin pillow against his chest so that he has something to ground himself on. It hurts, it hurts so bad, and it's bringing back memories Sehun just wants to _forget_. It's impossible.

Pain, is what he feels when he remembers everything that happened during that one winter. Human memory is not on Sehun’s side.

His family, parents, everyone around him, it all went so badly.

There's no forgetting it.

Sehun does the best alternative, and lets the feelings come out as tears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i proofread this while having a migraine, so there's probably still typos and weird sentences but oh well.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so idk if my subscribers got a notification but this is not an update, i just published the edited version of this chapter as mah lord and mah saviour had time to beta it after all. i'll be back tomorrow with a real update! 
> 
> hope to see ya there!

Sehun's newly fixed laptop lies on the foot of his bed. If he wants to pass the course, he should be working on his assignment already, and not panicking over it. It's not like the deadline is tomorrow and he hasn't even started yet.

It's half a grade down per every day he surpasses the deadline, and he can't afford that.

A small snack later Sehun climbs back up to the loft, sighing in defeat. Opening his laptop, he turns his phone to ‘no interruptions’-mode. 

His laptop takes a while to start, but soon he's typing in the password.

A blank document and several tabs later Sehun hides behind his palms. He has to do something, he's not going to get it done by tomorrow. He's starting to hyperventilate.

Baekhyun is not an option, even if he did have some valuable insight as a person who took the course not so long ago.

Jongin doesn’t have this particular course. Kyungsoo is not an option either. He could call his classmates, but it’s late and he doesn’t know them well enough for it to not be weird.

He’s approaching a dead end.

Sehun takes a shaky breath, reaching for his phone.

There's someone else he can call, though.

He stares at the contact for a few minutes, getting more and more out of breath, hands shaking.

Sehun takes a shaky breath, pressing the contact.

Minseok picks up after three rings, which is an absolute miracle. It's midnight after all, and Minseok is an adult with the sleeping patterns of one. He said he wakes woke up at five most days, so by all means of logic, he should be asleep.

_"Minseok."_

"S-sorry for calling this late, but B-Baekhyun is partying and I have no one else to call and I am panicking and I can't do this," Sehun explains, almost sobbing into the phone.

_"Are you alright?"_ Minseok asks, worry apparent in the tone of his voice.

Sehun takes a shuddery breath, grasping the covers beside him. Hearing Minseok's voice is doing wonders to his nerves.

"I-I think so, but the wrong deadline date I told you and, a-and now I can't do it."

Sehun's sure Minseok can hear the little sniffles and sobs he's letting out.

_“It’s going to be alright, Sehun. Trust me.”_

“Thank you," Sehun sniffles, reaching for a tissue.

_"Want me to come over to help you? You're not going to get it done if you're having a panic attack."_

"Would you really?" Sehun gasps, attempting to wipe his tears dry.

_"Of course. Remember, I was there too, once"_ Minseok says, in the same kind, patient voice he used when Sehun struggled with the Device Manager, and it's game over for Sehun.

It's too much, it's way much more than Minseok is obligated to do, but Sehun is selfish.

"P-please."

 

… 

 

 

Sehun is stumbling down the stairs the second his doorbell rings. At this point he’s too preoccupied with crying to realize how low his sweatpants are hanging from his hips. 

He peeks out and sees Minseok standing in the hallway, and magically, he's not as teary anymore. With Minseok’s appearance he becomes too preoccupied to even think about pulling up his pants. 

"Minseok hyung," Sehun preens as he opens the door, too enamored with his face to notice his guest has a bag of something in his hands. Minseok is wearing a soft turtleneck sweater, one that looks like it's either merino wool or cashmere, and it makes him look so huggable that Sehun nearly latches onto him.

The shirt clings onto his bicep as Minseok lifts the bag up for Sehun.

Sehun’s eyes grow in size as he realizes what it is.

"So this is why you asked for my Subway order!"

"Exactly. You never know when a broke college kid needs some late night food, am I right?" Minseok laughs and steps in, bending down to untie his shoes. They're leather, and look expensive. It's blasphemous to see them next to Sehun's ratty sneakers.

"Thank you Minseok, thank you so much," Sehun whispers, nearly getting emotional. Who is he kidding, he’s ready to cry.

"Hush. Let's go eat," Minseok shushes and steers Sehun towards his own kitchen. "So this is the shoebox you live in? Cute," Minseok chuckles and opens the bag of Subway. Sehun blushes. 

“Yeah… This is my shoebox.”

"I didn't know which drink you wanted so I just bought a Coke. Hope it's okay."

"Y-yeah, it is," Sehun says and sits on the tiny stool stored under the even tinier table that comes out of his kitchen cabinets.

Minseok sits on the other side, fishing out two footlongs and two bottles of soda. He even has two cups on him. Sehun didn't notice it before, but Minseok has a small backpack with him that he places down next to him. It looks compact, but the thunk it lets must mean it’s surprisingly heavy.

"...I can pay you back for this," Sehun attempts.

"Quiet. Eat."

Sehun pouts, but Minseok's voice is stern, yet gentle, and he really doesn't want to pay. He's broke, after all.

"I also brought you cookies, because everyone loves cookies. And I will be making you tea and whichever coffee you like, because we have lots to do and you’re gonna need caffeine," Minseok informs and tosses a pack of Subway's lovely, lovely cookies onto the table.

Sehun gapes, just about to tear into the Subway wrapper.

He holds a moment of silence for the bread in front of him.

"I think I love you already," Sehun whines, getting the paper out of the way. It's made exactly how he prefers. There's one thing he questions, as Sehun does not own a coffee machine of any sort. Minseok must be prepared, because he always is.

"Good to hear," Minseok hums and opens up his own. The vegetables peeking out of the bread are exactly the same as Sehun's. Even the dressing is the same. Minseok was serious about their funny similarities.

Sehun blushes and waits for Minseok to start before taking a bite. He hadn't realized he was so hungry.

"This is so good," he mewls, wiping his mouth clean after some mayo ends up on his lips.

"I guessed you would be hungry after all that."

Sehun struggles to swallow, blushing at Minseok's amused chuckle.

"You were right. Thank you," Sehun says.

"It's my pleasure. You deserve a treat."

That makes Sehun feel warm inside. He stares at Minseok as he opens the first bottle of coke, pouring it half an half on the cups he brought with him. It's way hotter than it should be. Sehun is whipped.

They eat in silence, but it is surprisingly comfortable. There's a couple of awkward gazes exchanged, and Sehun's heart rate doesn't go back to normal the whole time they sit there.

Minseok finishes first, sipping on his drink as he waits for Sehun, who started out strong but slowed down as the footlong went on.

"You said you like your coffee black?"

"Yup."

"How do you react to caffeine?" he asks, bunching up the wrappers on the table.

"I don't know, really."

"Well, I think you need it."

Sehun kind of agrees. There’s just one problem.

"...I don't have a coffee machine," Sehun mumbles.

Minseok lifts up his backpack, and pulls out one of those that you put on the stove. "But I do."

Sehun can't help it, he starts giggling like a fool, bending over the table. Minseok isn't nearly as amused.

"Why, why was that so funny?" Sehun giggles.

Shaking his head, Minseok takes the trash away.

“I am reconsidering giving you caffeine…”

Sehun watches as Minseok prepares the handy little coffee maker, measuring and even grinding the beans himself. The smell of coffee is strong, but relaxing. Sehun leans over the counter and studies Minseok, his movements, expressions, breathing. Minseok is a fascinating creature.

Before Sehun can fall asleep, Minseok is pouring two cups of coffee, handing Sehun his.

"Let's go work on your assignment now?" Minseok suggests.

Sehun sighs, defeated. At least he has coffee. Excellent coffee.

“I guess that’s the plan…” Sehun mutters and heads upstairs to the loft.

 

 

…

 

 

Hours later, Sehun tosses his laptop to the side, completely overcome with exhaustion. The way Minseok massaged his shoulders didn't help the situation at all.

"Let me read it through," Minseok says, reaching for the laptop. Sehun's debilitated by the workload, so the idea sounds more than good.

He slumps down on his side, reaching for his phone. Minseok's side profile is hot.

Sehun can't help but snap a picture. Minseok's biceps are looking very lickable. When that's done, he hides his phone, cuddles the blanket, and stares at Minseok's focused expression.

A moment passes in silence, Minseok doing some small edits, fixing a couple mistakes.

Handing back the laptop, Minseok ruffles Sehun’s hair.

"There."

"Thank you, Minseok..." Sehun yawns, staring into Minseok's eyes.

"Don't turn it in yet, go through it tomorrow. You'll spot any mistakes and get the word count up a bit more," Minseok advices, placing Sehun's laptop away.

Sehun nods and looks at the clock hanging near the ceiling.

"Oh shit... How are you going to get home?" he gasps.

Minseok's head goes to the same direction, a small hiss leaving his lips.

"Oh. Yeah. I think there will be a couple more buses from here... I didn't come by car."

"...You could stay. I mean, you could stay over," Sehun suggests.

Minseok cocks an eyebrow.

"You only have one bed."

"I can share," Sehun blushes. It’s a queen size, enough for two people to sleep comfortably. Sehun never takes much space when he sleeps.

Minseok still looks dubious about the idea.

"I am a very good cuddler."

"Alright. You convinced me. Although..."

Sehun holds his breath.

"I'm going to take a shower. And steal your shampoo."

Sehun sighs in relief, grinning like an idiot.

"That can be arranged."

 

 

...

 

 

A warm puff of air against his nape wakes Sehun up.

Shuddering, he presses himself against the cuddler, wrapping the covers around him tighter. It's warm, almost stiflingly so, but it's exactly how Sehun likes it.

A moment of confusion has Sehun wondering if he drank last night, but he soon remembers he studied late into the night. With Minseok. Who's pressed up against him so good and tight that Sehun never wants to move.

Then Sehun notices he's hard. 

Oh, wow, he's _really_ hard.

And there's an attractive man behind him, rubbing small, insistent circles on his hip.

Minseok hums low in his chest. "Are you awake, Sehunnie?"

"Y-yeah," Sehun stutters. He's tense, thighs pressing together tightly to conceal the fact his raging hard on, is soiling his underwear.

"Good morning, then," Minseok hums and slides his hand around and up, hand splayed on Sehun's sternum. It feels illegally good. 

Minseok groans and pulls Sehun tight against himself. He's so warm and compact, Sehun's shoulder blades digging into his pectorals. 

Along with that, his whole lower body is pressed up against him.

Unless Sehun's still dreaming, Minseok is hard too. The chances of that are low, so Sehun focuses on feeling every single detail against his ass, Minseok's strong hand searching for his heartbeat. A soft chuckle sends shivers down Sehun's spine.

"Oh Sehunnie," Minseok purrs and trails his hand down, toying with the waistband of his boxer briefs that peek out of his sweatpants. That has Sehun's breath hitching, shudders running through his whole body as he searches for more warmth. Minseok runs his fingers along the waistband, cupping his ass while grinding himself against it.

Sehun nearly chokes, hand flying up to his mouth. It feels so good through the layers of clothing, friction dull but intense.

"Is this okay?" Minseok asks, voice soft.

Sehun thinks it through. Minseok is hot, he's very attractive, he very much wants to have sex with him, but this feels like it _means_ something, and Sehun does not know what, but it feels too good to care.

"Y-yeah," he answers, closing his eyes.

Minseok slides two fingers under the waistband, running on territory so sensitive it makes Sehun squirm. Only when Minseok makes a choked sound, Sehun realizes he rubbed up against Minseok's crotch, and he's only wearing thin boxer briefs.

He remembers Minseok asking if it's okay for him to sleep without his jeans on. Sehun did not object. Seeing the thighs in person was worth it. 

Sehun has never in his life seen anything as hot as Minseok's thighs. Sehun will daydream of Minseok thighs for years.

Sehun covers his mouth and whines, rocking his hips back for friction.

Minseok slips lower, pushing Sehun's underwear down. He runs his hand along Sehun's bare hip and ass, before sliding back to the front and grabbing the base of his cock. Sehun's eyes roll back.

"Do you want me to stop?" Minseok asks, running his strong hand along Sehun's cock, up and down.

"N-no," Sehun stutters, and he swears he feels Minseok smirking against his neck.

Everything happens too quickly.

Minseok has a hand wrapped around his cock, sweatpants and boxers down in his knees, with his bulge slotted squarely between Sehun’s cheeks, nestled in so close to all the good spots that he nearly cries. It all happens too fast, too intense. 

The calluses on his palm drag on sensitive skin, Minseok's other hand squished awkwardly between their bodies, spreading Sehun apart.

Sehun mewls, arching his back to get Minseok against his perineum, friction there skyrocketing the sensations Minseok's hand brings.

It's nothing short of amazing.

Minseok presses hot lips against his trapezius, tightening his grip around Sehun's tip, twisting in a way that's borderline painful, but wets his fingers with a burst of precome.

Sehun has to close his eyes and shove a pillow against his face.

His inner thighs are clenching, almost cramping, embarrassing noises falling from his lips.

"Let me hear you."

Minseok pries the pillow away, Sehun's cock falling against the sheets when there's nothing to hold it up. It's hard to stop himself from thrusting, but after doing it once, twice, and hearing Minseok groan is enough to convince him to keep going.

It's all downhill from there.

Minseok's hand wraps back around his cock, stroking faster than before, Sehun's volume rising and rising, until he's squirming and mewling with every stroke. He's squirming against Minseok, his cock nestled between his ass cheeks, pressed up against his perineum.

It's too easy to imagine him pushing into him, hard and fast, unforgiving–

Pure white clouds his vision.

When he comes back to his senses, Minseok has already dressed up, standing on the first step. "I'm going to make you breakfast. Just sleep."

Eyelids drooping shut, Sehun nods.

 

…

 

 

Ten minutes later Sehun climbs down the stairs, holding onto the wall for support.

Minseok's back looks huggable. Sehun cannot resist. 

Maybe there was nothing to resist after all. It's cliché, yes, but the best kind. 

He goes close and wraps his arms around Minseok’s middle, bending down to tuck his face against Minseok’s neck.

Minseok is solid and Sehun just wants some support to stay upright. He's not sure if it's from sleeping so long or just simply receiving an orgasm so mind blowing it completely removed his balance.

"Sit down. I'll cook," Minseok orders, pushing Sehun onto the stool Sehun was too lazy to put away last night.

Sehun grumbles but sits down nonetheless. He wanted to hug Minseok so bad. It's unfair.

Minseok rummages through his cabinets and fridge, a disapproving frown on his face. "There's a sad lack of healthy food here."

Pouting, Sehun hugs his knees, balancing on the tiny IKEA stool. The thing he wishes for the most, is an actual dining table, westernization be damned.

Minseok manages to whip up an omelette, with diced vegetables. That's not all though, he uses the leftover residue on the pan to make grilled cheese. The smell is divine.

Yet again another thing Minseok excels in, cooking breakfast. It's still weird to think this gorgeous man is in _his_ apartment, and his only, cooking _him_ breakfast.

Minseok places the omelette in front of him wordlessly, focusing on the grilled cheese sizzling on the pan. It won't take long, as it looks like Minseok has already toasted the bread and is just melting the cheese in. It fills the kitchen with the smell of melted cheese. 

Sehun just watches, paying no mind to anything that happens outside of the apartment. Birds chirp, cars honk, but Sehun does simply not care.

Minseok hands him utensils and a tall glass of water. "Need to stay hydrated, baby," he cooes.

Sehun's breath hitches and he hides behind his hands.

"You liked that? Did you, baby?"

Sehun nods, Very Ashamed, capital letters and all.

"Awwh," Minseok coos again, pinching his cheek. Sehun swats his hand away, but it's like hitting a rock, or wall.

Minseok looks at the clock, flipping the sandwich at the same time. It's so evenly cooked and Sehun wants to know his secret. Bread does not brown like that whenever he’s the one cooking.

"Is there anything you're not good at?"

Minseok lets out an amused chuckle, turning to look at Sehun.

"Drawing. I am a terrible artist."

Sehun giggles. That's a relief. "Me too."

Minseok frowns at the clock like it has just insulted him personally. He curses under his breath, turning off the stove and sliding the sandwich off onto a new plate.

Sehun observes, eyes the size of the plate Minseok handles.

"I have to go now. Work calls."

Minseok looks apologetic, and Sehun wants to kiss it off his face.

"You won't eat with me?"

"No time to do that, our... slight detour made me late," Minseok explains, placing the second plate in front of Sehun.

"I’m sorry. Have a good day, Sehunnie," Minseok hums and leans in for a kiss that makes Sehun’s toes curl.

His eyes flutter, Minseok's hand leaving his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed it was there.

"Y-you too," Sehun says, Minseok already out of the door.

He gives a little wave, and then he's gone.

Sehun melts and slides down onto the floor, hugging his knees, and squeals.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Later that day, after proofreading the assignment, turning it in, and watching half a season of Lucifer, Sehun gets a message from Minseok.

_Just got off of work. Videocall?_

Instead of answering, Sehun presses the icon and rings him, positioning himself on his bed so that it's comfortable to hold his phone. His other hand searches for the jar of nut mix he placed on the nightstand, pulling it on his lap to snack on. He's hungry.

While he waits, he closes tabs on his browser, shutting the laptop.

Minseok answers on the third ring.

"Hello, baby," Minseok chirps. His face looks freshly washed and moisturized, hair falling on his forehead unstyled and fluffy. Sehun wants to run his hands through it.

"Hi Minseok," Sehun says, blushing madly. He's smoothing down the wrinkles on his shirt, brushing a few breadcrumbs off. He's a mess.

Minseok has the skill of making Sehun flip his shit every time he so much as looks his way. His heart is doing somersaults in his chest. Sehun distracts himself with some nut mix, dried cranberry bursting on his tongue.

"How have you been? Have you eaten?"

Sehun giggles and lifts up the nut mix for him to see. It has cashews, pistachios, raisins, cranberries, everything Sehun wishes for in a mix. Almonds too, and several other that he cannot name. They're all good.

Minseok squints at the screen, trying to figure out what he has in hand.

"Eating healthy, I see," Minseok chuckles, leaning back again.

"Occasionally," Sehun admits, tugging the covers on top of his legs. It's cold in his little apartment. The complex is old, which means it's cold in the winter, terribly hot in the summer. Mornings and late nights are always cold. Or then Sehun's just cold everywhere.

"Not always?"

"Nope. I love me some fries," Sehun groans, thinking of a big meal. And cheddar mayo.

Minseok laughs, moving in the frame. It reveals parts of Minseok's apartment. Sehun can't see a lot of it, but it looks homely, tastefully decorated. Minseok is the best part of the view, though.

"Fries are good, I admit."

"How are you feeling?" Minseok asks, tilting his head to the side. He threads his fingers through his hair, revealing his forehead. There appears to be some product, as it stays sweeped back. And damn, is he hot.

"I've been very bored today. Nothing really happened after you left, just a dumb lecture."

Minseok sighs sympathetically. "Did you turn in the assignment?"

"I did!" Sehun chirps, a proud smile spreading on his face.

"Good!"

"It was dumb though. We were so tired... There were so many typos I lost count," Sehun says, curling and uncurling his toes. They're cold yet again, but he's too lazy to go grab some fuzzy socks.

"That's what you get for not using the spell checker..."

"Dude. I won't use a tool that tells me _huggable_ is not a word."

Minseok laughs at that, and Sehun kind of forgets to giggle, mesmerized by his pearly white teeth.

"...How do you whiten your teeth?" he frowns, tilting his head to the side.

"Ahh it's a kit I order off of a website. I'll show it to you someday."

Sehun considers it for a moment, but then shudders. "Never mind, I don't have that kind of money."

"That's precisely why you need your education. And a spell checker"

Minseok looks amused at his antics, but he sounds like he's lecturing.

"Not really. I need a sugar daddy," Sehun blurts before he can actually internalize the implications. Immediate regret ensues. He wants to shove a pillow in his throat so he can never speak again.

"I can't be your sugar daddy, I'm not that rich, but I think you should be my boyfriend," Minseok says.

The last part is not a question, it's a statement, and it's kind of throwing Sehun's whole world upside down.

Sehun gapes. Blinks, twice.

"How do you say?"

"Y-yes."

Minseok's grin is brighter than Sehun's future.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

_sehun where were you yesterday_

 

_with minseok_

 

_WHAT_

_you're going to tell me everything and i am getting you bk_

 

Sehun, really, really doesn't want to, but free Burger King sounds good.

There's no telling Baekhyun no. He sends a simple K and goes to his couch, hugging his knees. He's going to escape the world until Baekhyun barges in and drops him back on the Earth.

Sehun sighs and tips over to the side.

 

…

 

 

There's a loud bang from the door, and an aggressive Baekhyun enters.

"You sly fuck. Tell me. Everything."

Baekhyun promptly tosses a bag of Burger King on his lap.

Sehun tears into it, first getting to the fries as he thinks of a way to unwrap everything. In the bag and everything about Minseok, both.

"He took me to coffee yesterday," Sehun starts, taking a deep breath. "We talked. About stuff."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"It turns out we're _really_ similar. Also he's a goddamn personal trainer and I want to see his abs."

"That sounds better... Is he all beefed up?"

"Yup. The veins, Baekhyun, the veins."

"Where did he take you?"

Sehun sighs. Baekhyun's interrogation has begun.

"To this ridiculously expensive and fancy café downtown. Near the park we went to a few months back. Anyways. Didn't pay much attention."

"...I think I might know what you're talking about. Huge ass bookshelf, lots of booths, art on the walls?"

"Yeah."

"That's kind of ridiculous for a first date," Baekhyun laughs. "But oh well. He's older than you so."

Sehun nods, contemplating the meaning of life.

Baekhyun tears into his burger and chews thoroughly.

"Honest question. Why aren't you diving into his pants head first already?"

Sehun's lip quivers.

"I would... I want to. But what if he doesn't actually like me!"

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and smacks himself to the face.

"Oh dear. He took you to a cafe that has prices higher than Burj Khalifa and you dare to say you don't think he likes you???"

Sehun nods after a moment of hesitation. That is a reasonable explanation. Or not. He picks out a fry and pops it in his mouth. It folds in half, salt prickling his tongue. He's not sure if one can chew sulkily, but that's what he thinks he looks like.

Nothing's reasonable with his love life, Sehun has noticed. Chewing on his lip, he casts a look towards his best friend.

Baekhyun notices his distress and scoots closer, discarding the empty wrappers. "Think of him as your sugar daddy, and see where it goes?"

That's not a good thing to tell Sehun.

He takes a shuddery breath, placing the fry he picked up back down.

"I know the same thing will happen again and I am too scared," Sehun sniffles, on the verge of a breakdown.

Baekhyun's face twists and he pulls Sehun on his lap, hugging so tight his ribs crack.

"I am pretty sure he was the most despicable, idiotic person on planet Earth. You can't possibly bump into anyone like him. It will go well, Sehunnie, trust me!"

Sehun exhales, settling on Baekhyun's strong thighs.

Nodding shakily, Sehun latches onto Baekhyun.

"Let's get you to sleep now, alright?" Baekhyun hums as Sehun wretches sobs against his shoulder.

Sehun is still crying softly as Baekhyun helps him get into his sleep wear and drags him upstairs to the loft.

"It's gonna be alright."

Sehun spends the night in Baekhyun's arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap didn't go through my lovely beta's scrutinizing eye so like expect weird sentences and all that
> 
> but anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> make my day and leave me a comment?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gods i am late again well anyways take some fluff

"Feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah. I still... I still get those sometimes."

"It's alright. He was important to you, and... You haven't had much time to process what happened. Let it out," Baekhyun smiles. He's a complete idiot, but dishes out the exact words Sehun needs to hear. That's what makes him an invaluable friend.

"...Thanks Baekkie."

Sehun munches on his breakfast sandwich, eating on the couch despite the crumbs falling into the cracks and crevices. He just doesn't want to bother pulling out the table and stools for a mere breakfast.

"That's what I am here for. And if it makes you feel any more sure and confident in your decision, if that Minseok guy was as interested in me as he is you, I'd be tapping that already."

Sehun blushes.

"You didn't."

"I... We did," Sehun admits, hiding behind his half-eaten sandwich.

Baekhyun throws a pillow at him.

"AND I WASN'T THE FIRST ONE TO KNOW??" he yells, grabbing another to swat at him.

"It was yesterday I haven't told anyone!" Sehun whines, shielding his sandwich.

Baekhyun seems to calm down at that, sitting back down. He's still staring at Sehun with murderous intent.

"Tell me. Everything."

Sehun takes a deep breath. "Well, I woke up with him spooning me. He's super solid."

"...I have never actually seen him. Apart from his face."

That’s actually true. Sehun has never shown him anything, apart from the not-so-flattering profile picture on their texting app. Sehun smirks.

Baekhyun is in for a surprise.

Browsing through his gallery, Sehun pulls out the pic from last night, tossing the phone to Baekhyun.

"...Damn."

"I know, right?" Sehun says, taking his phone back. "It was weird though. I was so sleepy that I barely hung on... And I fell asleep right after. I don't think he came."

Baekhyun frowns. "So what did you do?"

"He gave me a handjob... Nothing else, I think."

Baekhyun pulls his head back.

"Weird... He didn't force himself on you, did he?"

"No, no. He asked several times if I wanted him to continue," Sehun denies, biting on his thumbnail.

"Huh. Good." Baekhyun shrugs. "Was he any good?"

"Best I've ever gotten. His hands are super warm. He's just... warm in general."

Sehun thinks about the night they spent together, two bodies slotted together. Minseok wrapped himself around Sehun, warmth seeping into his skin. Baekhyun's smirk drops him back down onto Earth.

"Oh?"

Sehun blushes and chomps on his sandwich, leaning away from Baekhyun. Instead of proceeding to whoop Sehun's ass, he glances at the clock.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Sehun asks, mouth full of sandwich. Baekhyun made it exactly how he likes his sandwiches. Cheesy, with mayo, salad, and cucumber.

"I have class soon, so that's why I gotta go," Baekhyun explains, getting up. Sehun pouts after him, placing his sandwich away.

“I got waay too carried away, sorry for flaking you like this but… yeah.”

Baekhyun kisses Sehun's forehead, walking to the door. He follows right after, reluctant to be left alone. Sehun looks away as Baekhyun puts on his shoes and jacket, pulling the lapels together.

Baekhyun softens and wraps his arms tightly around Sehun.

"Call me if you need emotional support from a friend, alright?" Baekhyun smiles, hugging Sehun close for a moment. There's a little vibration coming out of his pocket, but he ignores it.

"I will."

Baekhyun smiles and steps out.

Sehun closes the door after Baekhyun, digging his phone out. He has an unread message, and an email from a teacher. He checks the message first.

_Wanna come over for some Diablo III?_

Sehun responds without thinking enough, agreeing. It's kind of weird, asking to come over so fast, but it's for a videogame. It might not be what he thinks it is. And Minseok is _old,_ so he might not have to interpret it how he would if it were someone his age.

Only then does it dawn upon him that well, he's going to have to go to Minseok's place and he is not ready.

He's not ready for the hotness that is Kim Minseok and his gorgeous hands and gorgeous voice. And it also means he has to confront the little action they had. He was barely able to confide in his best friend.

They already overstepped the sexual boundary, so he might have a reason to worry about it after all.

The next message Minseok sends is an address. Sehun can’t help his smile.

He puts it in the Maps app, and it turns out to be closer than he expected. Fifteen minutes by bus is considerably less than what he thought of.

 

_thirty minutes!_

 

_Want me to make you anything? Waffles, hot chocolate?_

_Tell me_

 

Sehun gasps. Waffles do sound good. So does everything else he conjures in his little mind.

He loves a man handy in the kitchen.

 

_surprise me :3_

 

_;)_

 

Sehun looks into the maps app, squinting at the options he has. It takes a moment, but Sehun makes sure that he knows which bus to take, and which stop to hop off. He could also use the metro, but it would be a longer walk than the bus, even if it takes less time.

He's going to take a shower, just in case.

Sehun squeals and hops up, walking to his drawer. They're going to game and eat, so he goes for comfy clothing he can lie around in without worrying about wrinkles or uncomfortable seams.

He ends up in a pair of soft skinny jeans, worn thin and comfortable, with a thick and warm hoodie. He thinks the outfit makes him look smaller than he is and very cuddleable. That's exactly what he is going for.

The thought of Minseok hugging him sends shivers down his spine.

Sehun cannot handle Minseok. Simple as that.

Yawning, Sehun undresses on the couch, tossing his clothes on the side.

The floor is unnecessarily cold under his feet as he dashes across the apartment to the shower, snatching his towel from a drawer under the staircase on the way there.

Some fuckwad has used up the hot water, so Sehun has to take a freezing shower. He doesn't wet his hair to spare himself the pain, but getting _extra_ clean in case Minseok wants to do anything is not pleasant.

Sehun is sure the shower is the shortest he's taken in years.

Getting out, he pats himself dry and steps in front of the mirror to do his skincare and brush his teeth.

Sehun walks into the living room to get his clothes. When he's dressed, he yawns and brushes his hair, making sure it's soft. He wants Minseok to brush his fingers through it and tell him it's soft and pretty.

Sehun tries convincing himself he is not a whore for praise.

He pockets his phone and pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down to hide his palms. Sehun doesn't understand how can he be so cold all the time.

There's not much else to do except for shoes, and his daily paranoid checking. All the lights must be off, the stove off, fridge closed. He does that, then he's out of the door, walking towards the bus stop.

The next line to that part of the city should come in a few minutes. There are a few others waiting at the stop too, but Sehun chooses to ignore them. He's too excited to pay attention to people he sees on the daily.

Minseok is everything he wishes for in a man, in one dandy little package.

It soon escalates to daydreaming about him, minutes passing like seconds.

Dazed, Sehun hops on the next bus that comes, sitting next to the window. It's fairly empty, most likely because it's past morning rush hour and not yet lunchtime. Sehun enjoys the solitude, letting his thoughts wander. He wonders if Minseok's waffles are something healthier than most waffles.

A few stops go, and Sehun glances at the screen displaying the next three of them.

A disturbing realization dawns on Sehun.

He calls Minseok.

"Minseok... I think I went into the wrong bus."

 

 

…

 

 

 

Sehun is embarrassed.

How could he fail so miserably?

At least Minseok is amused.

He punches in the key code and lets Sehun in, trailing right after.

"Eighth floor," he says as Sehun walks into the elevator, looking puzzled.

The elevator ride is silent. Avoiding Minseok's gaze, Sehun fidgets on his feet. There are mirrors along the walls, and he can see Minseok staring at him. It does not help to soothe his nerves.

Minseok goes out first, stopping in front of his apartment's door. "So. Welcome to my home," he smiles and opens the door, letting Sehun in.

Sehun takes in what he can see from the doorway.

Minseok's apartment is much larger than Sehun anticipated.

Minseok either has big loans, or is actually making more money than he thought.

The place is styled in muted colors, greys, occasional hint of green, and it is so neat that Sehun wonders if he lives there at all.

"I like it."

Minseok laughs and hangs his jacket.

"I made you some jiggly pancake batter. Never tried it before, but you'll be my guinea pig," he says and leads Sehun to the kitchen. Sehun can now see more of the place, and some parts look much more lived in than others.

There's a little corner with an assortment of gym equipment, mostly just weights, mats, rollers, that aren't as neat as the rest.

Sehun turns to Minseok.

"Really?" Sehun gapes.

"Really. Come on, let me whip them up. Could you make the table?"

"Sure. Where's... where do you keep everything?"

Turning on the stove, Minseok opens a cupboard. "Here."

"Alright," Sehun says and grabs two plates, glasses, and sets of utensils. Everything is neat, even in the cupboards. Though, there's an abundance of coffee cups of all sizes. Sehun smiles at them, remembering Minseok's excellent coffee-making skills. He's going to ask for his coffee again, for sure.

"I'm done," Sehun says after a moment, ogling at Minseok's sturdy back as he scoops the batter. It's so thick that he has to wiggle it around to get it off the spatula. Terribly unhealthy, but Sehun loves it.

"Come here, then."

Doing as told, Sehun leans against the counter top, watching Minseok work. The pan sizzles, three wonderfully thick pancakes on it.

"What do you usually put on these?" Minseok asks, scraping batter off the edges of the bowl. Sehun thinks it's from IKEA. A lot of things in his apartment are from IKEA.

"Maple syrup. Blueberries. Sometimes cream."

Minseok laughs, and for a moment Sehun thinks it's because he said something funny.

"Why are you like this? I rarely eat pancakes because I try to be healthy, but I eat them with maple syrup, berries, and cream."

Sehun can't help but giggle. The knot in his stomach comes loose. He shouldn’t be nervous, it’s just Minseok.

The urge to back hug Minseok is strong. He just looks so compact, so sturdy, and Sehun wants to feel him pressed up against his chest, touch the muscles. It is very tempting.

Minseok stacks the pancakes up on a bigger plate, nearly done with the batch. What Sehun knows of his appetite, there's way too much of them. But it is not unlikely that Minseok is a good eater.

It would explain the sturdiness.

"Last ones!"

Sehun smiles at Minseok. The next thing he knows, there's a glob of batter on his nose, and Minseok laughs with his eyes crinkled up. Sehun's heart does the weird thing again, but he has to pretend to be offended. Nobody insults him by messing up his face without consequences.

Or, maybe Minseok does.

He scoops the glob into his mouth, sulking. It's childish, yes, but Minseok is mean.

Sehun blinks a few times, licking his finger clean. "Why does it taste so good?"

"Ah, there's meringue in the batter. It makes them fluffy and jiggly, and more sweet of course."

"Give me more."

Minseok laughs.

He hands the spatula over, and Sehun proceeds by stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. He runs his tongue over the silicone, pops it out, and swishes the substance around. It's sticky and hard to swallow. "That... Is the best damn pancake batter ever."

Minseok stares at him with such ferocity Sehun has trouble breathing. He might have done that on purpose, but the reaction was unexpected, though not unwelcome.

Sehun gives a last lick to the spatula, smacking his lips.

He puts the utensil in the sink, licking his lips clean. Things that taste good make him happy. Especially when it has something to do with Minseok. Everything related to Minseok makes him happy.

They're going fast, but Sehun can't bring himself to care.

It's Minseok's turn to tease. "You have batter on your lip," he hums and comes right up close, scooping Sehun against himself.

Warm lips seal over his, teeth, tongue, experience etched in every movement. Sehun can only curl his toes and whine, pinching the fabric of Minseok's shirt.

Minseok is an amazing kisser.

Minseok’s head tilts to the side, deepening the kiss. There’s a dextrous tongue making its way into Sehun’s mouth, two hands holding him in place from his hips.

When they part, Sehun has trouble standing. Minseok looks smug, and Sehun wants to smack the look off his face. Before he can do or say anything, Minseok turns around and rummages through his fridge, producing several Tupperware containers. The last thing he pulls out is a small bottle of maple syrup.

Sehun stares ahead dumbly, dizzy from the kiss.

"Earth to Sehun," Minseok calls teasingly.

Sehun covers his face with his hands, Minseok's laugh ringing in his ears.

Minseok takes the pan off the stove after turning it off. There's a smell of cooked pancakes in the air, and Sehun never wants to leave.

"Oh, the cream!" Minseok remembers, pulling out a metal can of it, ones with the nozzle. Sehun cannot recognize the brand, but the packaging is pretty. He forces himself to think of everything else except Minseok. Minseok is too hot and distracting and he should not think of him.

He makes a cute little heart on Sehun’s pancakes with the cream.

“Should we eat this on the bed?” Minseok asks.

Sehun looks at the living room area, a gray couch perched in the middle of it, and a gigantic flatscreen on the wall opposite of it.

“...I might mess up your couch.”

“Aww, is Sehunnie still a baby?” Minseok teases, booping Sehun's nose. Sehun sulks. “It's alright, I’ll put a blanket down to protect it.”

Sehun turns his side to Minseok, crossing his arms. He's not a baby.

Well, he is, but not that kind of a baby.

“You're so cute when you pretend to be mad,” Minseok cooes and steps closer, both hands around his middle.

Sehun proceeds to sulk even more.

“Come on cutie, go to the couch.”

Sehun shakes his head.

“Oh well,” Minseok shrugs and scoops Sehun up.

“Hey hey, what are you doing!”

“Woah there. Stop squirming.”

Squirming even more, Sehun tries getting away, but Minseok drops him on the couch before he can succeed in defeating Minseok.

“Unfair,” Sehun grumbles and hugs his knees.

“Life is,” Minseok says and gives Sehun’s head a smooch, going back to attend the cookings.

Sehun doesn’t move an inch while Minseok gets their plates, utensils, and glasses, all in one round. He has never understood how one can carry plates on their forearms.

A gray blanket falls on Sehun.

“A napkin for the baby.”

Getting up, Sehun grumbles under his breath.

“Say ‘aah’!”

Sehun opens his mouth.

Minseok brings a fork to his lips, stabbed through a thick, jiggly pancake lathered with syrup and cream.

Sehun scowls and takes a nibble. His pathetic attempt at being mad at Minseok fails.

“That good?”

“Mhm…” Sehun moans, rolling his eyes back.

Minseok cuts up a new piece, bringing it up to Sehun’s lips again.

“Really?” Sehun scoffs, still chewing through the first piece.

“Why not? You like it, I know it.”

Looking away, Sehun nods shamefully.

“See? It’s not that bad.”

Sehun scowls and takes the offered bite.

Minseok keeps feeding him, Sehun’s grumpy facade fading away bit by bit.

Occasionally taking a bite for himself, Minseok gradually empties the two plates.

“Oh gods…” Sehun groans.

“Full?”

“More than,” Sehun answers and pats his tummy, already bloating a little. Minseok on the other hand, seems unbothered of all the sugar he just inhaled.

“Well you can’t be. I have more.”

“You can’t be serious…”

Minseok only smirks and gets up, disappearing behind Sehun’s back.

He hears rummaging and rustling, then steps coming towards the couch.

Minseok proceeds to drop a literal pile of snacks on the coffee table, somehow doing it so that nothing rolls off. He even has a six pack of coke in there, though that he places down instead of dropping.

It looks just taken out of the cold, and Sehun wants one right now.

"I made this day a cheat day. That means I have several bars of chocolate, a bag of chips, and coke."

That is a sentence Sehun would never have expected to hear from a personal trainer.

"Yum..."

Sehun licks his lips as he stares at the pile. Then he imagines Minseok licking his fingers clean from the salt. It's terrible.

Minseok rolls his eyes and goes around the table to the television stand, kneeling down in front of the drawers embedded in the stand.

"Which controller do you want?" Minseok asks, holding up two controllers of different colors.

"White."

Minseok tosses the controller to Sehun, digging out his PS3. The older controller feels weird in Sehun's grip. He's missed old games. The couch is unimaginably bouncy and smells new and Sehun wants to be an adult with his life together enough to buy a new couch.

"Heey. Some room for me too," Minseok chuckles.

"Nuu. This is mine now."

Minseok shakes his head and flops on top of Sehun.

 

 

…

 

 

 

"Fuck," Minseok curses, rolling his shoulders. Three hours of gaming do that to you. Sehun is sore too, and his eyes are about to fall out.

"A break?"

"Yeah," Minseok chuckles and places his controller away. Sehun does the same and scoots closer, coming right up against Minseok.

"C'mere," Minseok rumbles and tips them over, spooning Sehun on the bed.

Sehun is in seventh heaven. He lets out a tiny noise, pressing against Minseok's solid body. He's shorter, which means the puffs of air tickle his exposed neck.

It feels amazing.

Minseok’s hand curls around his hip bone, thumb rubbing against a sore spot.

Sehun groans in pleasure, melting against him.

Soft lips press against his neck.

Closing his eyes, Sehun smiles.

“Don’t move," he whispers, wanting to stay there forever.

“Alright," Minseok chuckles.

A moment later Sehun glances at his phone. It's getting kind of late, and he has a lecture.

They crushed the game, already in the third act with both heroes ranked high, so he bets they won't be continuing anymore.

"I have a lecture soon... I gotta go," Sehun sighs, pulling himself away from Minseok’s embrace reluctantly.

"Well you can always come over again and we can play more, alright?"

"Yeah," Sehun hums.

"Let me give you something to snack on," Minseok says and pushes himself up, weaseling his way out from between the couch and Sehun.

Sehun stares after him as he walks into the kitchen, pulling out fruits, vegetables, even nuts.

He can't see exactly what he's doing, but he leans against the back of the couch and observes. Minseok seems to be using a blender. So a smoothie. He's getting some super smoothie from his boyfriend.

It shouldn't make Sehun's heart race, but it does.

"Smoothie with bananas, strawberries, cashews, spinach, and protein powder for my favorite baby," Minseok announces and hands him a bottle of it.

"So you have many babies?" Sehun pouts.

"You and my sister's dog."

"Oh."

"Have a good day, Sehunnie," Minseok hums and kisses him on the lips.

Sehun cannot breathe properly for the whole way to the university.

 

 

…

 

 

 

Sehun slumps down against the wall of the studio, tugging his bag close.

His shirt is sticking to his skin, peeling off. It feels disgusting.

He tugs it off, tossing it on top of the bag that he rummages through. Pulling out the bottle Minseok gave to him, Sehun reclines back and pops the cap open.

One of his favorite things to do is go into the practise rooms after class when no one is there, put some music on, and just dance. Occasionally he learns new choreographies by plugging his laptop in and watching it on the big, white wall.

Sehun reaches for his phone, connecting it to the Bluetooth. The first playlist he comes across is filled with girl group songs, his favorites.

The first one to play is EXID's I Love You, just on shuffle. The MV was about them getting over a guy, and Sehun contemplates doing the same. It's doing nothing good to his weak heart, falling so fast and hard that there's nothing he could do.

Minseok has answered to a quick mirror selfie he sent him a while back.

 

_You look so cute, baby <3_

 

_I have to finish this work thing. I'll text you soon!_

 

_alrighty!_

 

Sehun sighs in relief. It's a grueling task, texting with Minseok. He always manages to get his heart rate up past the healthy limit. It's not that he doesn't like it, it's just too much for his poor heart. All that babying and deliberately scattered hearts...

He slaps his thighs to get himself back to the real life, pushing himself up. He'll stretch and then go. And of course, wait for Minseok to send more hearts.

A couple of songs later, muscles sore, Sehun trudges into the dressing room, completely exhausted.

He's missed a few notifications, so after showering he sits down on the bench, water dripping down his torso.

One of them is from Minseok.

 

_Come over after?_

 

_now?_

 

_Yup. Your boyfriend is lonely 3:_

 

That must be the first emoticon Minseok has ever sent him aside from hearts.

It's funny that the first thing he thinks of is an emoticon, rather than the fact that any less rational person would squeal at Minseok calling him his boyfriend.

Oh. Sehun's not.

Sehun covers his mouth and lets out a squeak. It's embarrassing. Thank fuck he is alone in the dressing room.

 

_yesh :3_

_just wait!_

 

Sending the last message, Sehun massages his thighs, packing all of his stuff up. He has to sit, there’s no way he’s going to do any more exercising.

Sehun's sore thighs complain. They complain a lot.

He pushes himself back up, shuffling on his feet. It's nearly impossible to walk.

He huffs and makes his way out of the school, grabbing the first bus that comes. It won't quite take him where he wants, but he can switch lines when he gets close. Sehun just wants to sit.

 

_on the bus_

 

After informing Minseok of his whereabouts, he slumps against the seat and dozes off.

 

 

…

 

 

Sehun knocks on Minseok’s door, fidgeting a little.

There’s a loud sound from inside the apartment. Steps come closer, the lock turns, Minseok opens the door.

“Hi baby.”

Latching onto Minseok, Sehun hums. He has to bend awkwardly to put his head on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Are you hungry?”

“Nnnot really," Sehun mumbles.

“You need cuddles," Minseok states and drags Sehun to the bedroom, walking backwards.

“Mmh…”

“Or something else?”

Sehun bites his lip and looks at Minseok.

Opening his mouth, considering carefully, Sehun thinks. “Yes.”

Minseok smirks, and kisses the breath out of him, warm hand roving over the skin of his back, running up and down, side to side.

Sehun cannot breathe.

Holding Sehun’s waist with both hands, Minseok starts guiding Sehun towards the bed. Their steps are slow, gazes locked. Minseok has no right to look as good as he does, hair mussed, lips glossy and swollen.

Sehun doesn’t even remember digging his fingers into Minseok’s hair.

“Take it off," Sehun pouts and tugs at Minseok's shirt.

He cannot fathom how Minseok does it so smoothly, but a second later he's half naked.

“...Oh fuck.”

Minseok smirks, stepping closer. Despite being nearly a whole head taller and so much more skinnier, Sehun feels so, so small. Minseok could throw him around like a doll if he wanted to, and Sehun would be into it.

Minseok's hands slip under his shirt, wandering the expanse of his body greedily. Sehun whines, leaning in for a kiss.

He's completely forgotten his sore muscles, pushing against Minseok, a thigh slotting between his.

Wrenching the shirt over Sehun’s head, Minseok tosses it away, pulling Sehun close.

“You’re so pretty," he breathes out, running a hand along Sehun’s abs.

Sehun blushes, hiding his face, wanting revenge.

Tipping him over the edge of the bed, Sehun straddles Minseok’s thighs, leaning over him to kiss him again. And again.

He only parts when his lungs are screaming for air, his sweatpants tenting. Minseok’s lips open to let through a breathy chuckle.

Minseok’s hand trails from his thigh to his crotch, curling around his bulge. Closing his eyes, Sehun mewls and thrusts against his hand.

There’s a flicker of ecstacy over Minseok’s face, and Sehun is momentarily confused before he realizes his thrusting makes him graze over Minseok’s equally hard bulge.

The thought has more blood pooling down south, Sehun’s vision blurring from the rush.

“Sehun," Minseok breathes out, two hands cupping Sehun’s perky ass, bringing him crotch to crotch.

Sehun smirks devilishly, rolling his hips like the dancer he is.

“Fuck off," Minseok groans and rolls them over, pinning Sehun against the mattress.

“Nuuu," Sehun pouts, squirming under Minseok’s weight. He’s much heavier than he looks, pinning Sehun down without much effort.

Minseok groans again, shaking his head.

The next second Sehun’s pants and underwear are nowhere to be seen, and Minseok tugs off his socks too.

“Minseok!” Sehun squeaks, wanting to hide. “Not fair.”

“Hush.”

The only way to make Sehun quiet is to kiss him senseless. And that, Minseok does.

When Minseok pushes himself off Sehun, he’s gasping for breath, squirming against the mattress. His back is sticking against the sheets, hair tousled and fluffy against the pillows.

Sehun feels ugly, but Minseok is staring down at him hungrily. His hands trail from his abdomen over his chest, deliberately running over his nipples.

Sehun is not that sensitive there, but lets out a low whine, head tilting back.

“Such a needy baby," Minseok teases and wraps a hand around his cock, lips latching onto his collarbone.

Minseok sucks a few tiny marks around the bone, hand teasing Sehun to full hardness. He was swollen before, but now he’s rock hard, wanting nothing more than to just _come._

They haven’t even gotten started yet.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

Sehun shakes his head, spreading his legs apart. It makes the tip of his cock drag along his stomach. Such a small stimulation has Sehun gasping, legs clamping back together around Minseok’s waist. Minseok mutters something under his breath and reaches for the lube.

The awkward part of waiting for Minseok to get it on while arousal clouds Sehun’s mind and makes it impossible to _think_ is soon over, a finger gently breaching inside.

Minseok has magical fingers, spreading him open skillfully, one at a time. Sehun is a bumbling mess of arousal before they even get to the main part.

Wincing at the third finger, Minseok stops moving his hand entirely.

“I’m okay, you just–," Sehun gasps.

“I just?” Minseok repeats, brushing over the same spot again.

Sehun tears up, grinding against his fingers to make him do it again and again.

“Cute.”

Sehun hides behind his hands, gasping and panting.

“Am I really that mean?” Minseok asks, pulling his fingers out.

“Yes," Sehun answers, but isn’t entirely so convincing with the amount of stuttering and panting that’s going on.

Ripping the foil and rolling the condom on himself, Minseok braces himself between Sehun’s legs.

Sehun throbs against his stomach, leaking precome enough to drip down on his skin. Minseok lifts his leg on his shoulder, guiding himself forward slowly, breaching in. There’s a twinge of pain, but nothing major, so Sehun grabs Minseok’s shoulders and pushes himself closer.

Choking from the stimuli, Minseok hisses and thrusts in all the way. He’s wonderfully thick, spreading Sehun just wide enough to burn but not hurt.

“M-move.”

Minseok nods and grabs the headboard, grabbing Sehun’s knees along on the way. It gives Sehun a nice stretch, but only when Minseok thrusts does he understand why.

“Hngaah!”

Sehun’s face twists and morphs, eyes watering.

“What the hell was _that?”_ he moans, throbbing painfully.

“Just a little something," Minseok pants. “You’ve never… experimented?”

Sehun shakes his head.

“Oh I’m going to have so much fun with this, then," Minseok laughs and does it again.

Gasping for air, Sehun tries to squirm away, but the way Minseok has him pinned leaves very little room for movement.

Minseok doesn’t change the angle, going faster and faster until Sehun is _singing_ with it.

“Minseok I’m going to–”

Minseok shuts him up with a kiss, forcing Sehun’s leg even further back.

Sehun’s whole body tenses, clamping around Minseok hard enough to slow down his pace.

It builds up, white clouding his vision, desperate moans swallowed up by Minseok’s mouth.

Sehun wraps a hand around himself, moving it along Minseok’s thrusts, moans rising in pitch.

Minseok pulls away, staring into Sehun’s eyes. Sweat is beading on his brow, his face close enough to see every detail–

“A-ah!”

Mind-numbing pleasure floods Sehun’s entire body. A moment of bliss passes, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Falling limp against the sheets, he looks at Minseok with hooded eyes, rocking on the bed.

“Sehun,” Minseok gasps, _right_ next to his ear, one last burst of come shooting up, staining Minseok’s abdomen.

Warmth blooms inside Sehun.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (thanks Z)
> 
> tell me what chu think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to post yesterday but... this chappie decided it needed precisely 1 346 words more. 
> 
> enjoy <3

Sehun’s phone rings.

He frowns, but the expression melts into a smile when he sees the caller ID.

“Sehun.”

_“It’s our third month anniversary. Let me take you on a date?”_

The sentence is so _Minseok,_ going straight to the business.

Sehun can’t help grinning like a fool.

“Of course.”

_“Good! I’ll pick you up soon, I just got off work!”_

“Won’t it be a long drive for you?” Sehun pouts. He could take the bus, after all.

_“Damn my boyfriending skills if I let my baby use public transport on an anniversary.”_

Sehun laughs and leans against the couch’s backrest.

“You’re an amazing boyfriend,” he hums and smiles to himself.

_“Thank you, baby. Be ready in thirty!”_

“Alright… Love you.”

_“Love you too, bye!”_

Sehun takes a deep breath and smiles. Three months passed like a breeze.

Now though, he has to get date appropriate, and as he is in sweatpants and a stolen hoodie, he has quite a bit of work to do.

 

 

…

 

 

 

“We’re here,” Minseok says and parks the car. He’s wearing a leather jacket, and Sehun has trouble breathing when looking at him.

Grinning, Sehun gets out of the car and looks around, waiting for Minseok to walk around the car to latch onto his side.

Sehun skips the short walk to the cafe. He has Minseok by his side, and a free cup of hot chocolate ahead of him. It's hard not to be happy.

What's not happy is the way his shirt is sticking to his back from sitting in the car. The air conditioner can only do so much in a moving vehicle with leather seats.

Yet, Sehun smiles like an idiot.

Minseok's soft looks towards him are not helping one bit. But it's okay. He's only wearing a tank top under the leather jacket, loose sides showing tantalizing slivers of skin.

Sehun cannot look at him without getting short of breath. If he was a more confident person, he would have dug out his one and only mini shorts for the occasion to even out the game.

He makes a mental note to parade around in them some day. Preferably when Minseok is working. It's a delightful reward, distracting his boyfriend from his duties to get what he wants. Lately, it has been the wonderful, protein powder-laced sorbets that just taste _so_ good.

Minseok opens the door for him, letting Sehun get in first.

Chanyeol is not behind the counter, and Sehun admits he's relieved. There's some girl behind it instead, and that means Sehun can ogle Minseok the whole time. That's good.

"Double shot double shot espresso, white hot chocolate, two mud cakes," Minseok orders, already digging out his card. Sehun has yet to pay for a single date, but MInseok insists it's fine. Sehun won't say no to that, being a poor student and all.

"Coming right up, the total is 15,000 won."

Sehun knows the deal, filling up two glasses of water and getting their utensils on a tray, while Minseok waits for the drinks. Sehun stares at the jug of water, ice cubes swirling around. He kind of wants to hop into it to escape the heat.

He looks down at his denim shorts that come right above the knee. They were not the smartest choice.

After a moment of sitting, chatting, enjoying ice cream and mud cake in their favorite table, the conversation turns more serious.

It's never boring with Minseok, they can talk about literally anything. Sehun has heard all the childhood stories, scraped knees, Minseok's college days. In turn, Sehun tells about the mundane and the exciting.

"I have to pay rent tomorrow... I barely have enough," Sehun sighs, finishing the cup of hot chocolate. Sehun does not make smart decisions so he took a hot drink on a hot day, but he's had the same drink for every single date they've had, and he's not planning on breaking the tradition any time soon.

He might make Minseok buy him one of the famous fruity slushies the café offers when they’re done with the mud cakes.

Minseok leans over the table, tilting his head to the side.

"If your rent is so much trouble... Why won't you move in with me?"

Sehun stares at Minseok, piece of cake halfway to his mouth.

He has to place the dainty spoon down, making an unnecessary amount of noise as it clatters against the plate.

"A-are you serious?"

Minseok merely nods.

Sehun presses his lips together.

"I... I must think about it."

A smile spreading on his face, Minseok nods.

"That's all I'm asking. We've been together for months. I'd be happy to help."

Minseok leans back again, still smiling. His vanilla ice cream is melting on the plate, spreading all over.

Sehun manages to nod, still in shock of the sudden proposal. It could be a good idea. Or something terrible. Sehun's a man of bad ideas.

What could go wrong?

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun comes over to Sehun’s place at some point during the evening, hours after Minseok brought him back home. He has snacks with him, of course.

This time he brought something surprisingly healthy, along with the usual Burger King. Apparently, Baekhyun's been working out with a friend. Sehun squinted hard but reassured that the guy is totally straight and would most definitely not bottom, as Baekhyun prefers his men. Sehun thinks they all should work out together some day.

“He gives really good tips. I started to get abs again,” Baekhyun chuckles, tapping his stomach.

"But enough about me. Tell me about your man."

Sehun laughs and bites his lip.

"Actually... I meant to ask you of this the first thing but you distracted me."

"Now I'm curious. Tell me."

"Minseok suggested that I should move in with him."

Baekhyun leans in. "Could you repeat?"

"I complained about my rent and he offered that I just... Come to live with him I guess."

Baekhyun leans back, chewing through a handful of fries.

"Woah. This is official. Has he hinted towards that before?"

"I don't know, probably not?," Sehun whines. "I mean, I've spent a lot of time with him over the months now and I can't say I have."

Baekhyun squints, thinking of something.

"Have you had many fights?"

"A few. Really small ones, I'd say. I was mad because he ignored my message, but it turned out that his client came in... I gave him the silent treatment," Sehun admits shamefully.

"And?"

"He cuddled me mercilessly until I caved in and told him what was wrong."

"That's... Considerably better than I thought. You're really doing that well?"

"I'd say so," Sehun admits, dipping his fries.

Baekhyun is almost done with his portion, and Sehun is halfway there, not even that. Two dessert smoothies and a bag of mozzarella sticks are still waiting, and Sehun is already full.

"If I was you, I'd take up on the offer. You're really struggling, with your parents not helping you," Baekhyun says, stuffing his face with fries.

"There's just... Agh," Sehun sighs and slumps in defeat.

"I know. You should consider it. Seriously. You wouldn't be struggling so much if you wouldn't have to pay rent."

"Yeah... It doesn't mean that I am not nervous about it, though."

“It’s normal. Just man up and write him a message.”

Sehun takes a shuddering breath, nodding.

“Trust me,” Baekhyun smiles and pulls Sehun on his lap, wrapping his hands around his waist.

Sehun smiles, pressing against Baekhyun’s solid body.

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun coaxes him, handing Sehun his phone. Grabbing it, Sehun takes a deep breath.

Sehun opens his phone, Minseok’s contact the first on the list.

_when can i move in?_

“Hell yes, Sehun,” Baekhyun praises and topples them over on the couch.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

"And that's the last box," Minseok says, dropping the cardboard box on the bed where Sehun's sitting.

"My clothes are there, right?"

Minseok nods and cuts open the tape, ripping the top open. Sehun tugs on the collar of his shirt, sweaty from carrying boxes all day, while Minseok hasn't even broken a sweat. It's terribly unfair.

"Do you want to put these in yourself?"

Sehun gets up and starts digging through the box. Lo and behold, there's all of his clothes, folded so neatly that it nearly makes him cry.

"I folded them for you. Hope you don't mind," Minseok explains himself, opening a drawer for Sehun in his neat little walk-in closet. "Put all the things you won't hang here, I made you some room in there too."

"Alright," Sehun mutters, still marveling at the neatness of it all. Minseok is damn near perfect. Just a week ago, he was living in a messy shoebox, and now he has moved into a place where clothes are folded in KonMari method.

It's a little too much for poor Sehun to handle.

Minseok digs in to a box too, pulling out Sehun's linens, towels, and other textiles. He grabs one of his linens, and a look of pure disgust spreads on his face. Sehun freezes in the middle of placing all his jeans in said drawer.

"Dear lord, how cheap these are..." he mutters, tossing them on the bed with more force than necessary.

"...They're supermarket sheets..."

"Sehun. If you want good, cheap bed sheets, go to IKEA. Trust me. These, I wouldn't use if I got paid," Minseok says, pointing at the item.

"But, but..."

"No buts. We are tossing these away and using only my bed sheets from now on."

It's a reasonable request, because Sehun knows how wonderful his sheets are. Still, he paid for them and it hurts. He shoves the jeans in and crosses his arms.

"But... They're my sheets."

"I don't care. They feel horrible."

"I paid for them!"

"So what? You're going to sleep in Egyptian cotton for free, shut up."

Sehun opens his mouth to argue, but ends up sighing in defeat.

"Fine..."

"Pick your fights baby," Minseok coos and gives him a pile of shirts.

Sehun accepts them begrudgingly.

"So. When this is done, I'm gonna cook for you," Minseok says, folding the rest of the textiles. Sehun's is quite sure he'd just ruin everything if he tried, so Minseok shall be responsible for it. "And I made you some cupcakes. To celebrate and all."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Sehun smiles, clapping his hands. "Yay."

"Cutie. If you could take these to the bathroom so I can go cook?" Minseok suggest, moving some towels aside, closer to Sehun.

He nods and collects them all in his arms, padding across the apartment.

Minseok's bathroom is so nice and spacious compared to Sehun's. It hasn't yet dawned upon Sehun that it's his too now.

There’s nothing else to unpack, so Sehun skips away into the bedroom and snuggles the sheets, scrolling through his phone.

It’s better not to disturb Minseok. It would be counterproductive in more ways than one.

He distracts himself by listening to Minseok’s distant humming, the smell of food, the sizzling of meat on a pan. It’s all very relaxing. If this is what living with someone is, Sehun is up for it for the rest of his life.

“Food’s almost done!” Minseok yells.

Sehun’s stomach growls.

“Alright," he mutters into the pillow, pushing himself up with great effort.

He drags his feet across the floor to the kitchen, slumping on the chair.

Minseok slides a plate in front of him, ruffling his hair.

“Meanie.”

“Hush. Eat.”

Sehun takes the first bite.

"This... Is the best damn steak I've ever had," he moans and digs in again.

Minseok looks amused. "Thank you, baby."

Nothing else is said during the meal. The silence between them is comfortable, meaningful glances shared every once in a while.

Sehun groans when he's done, right after Minseok is.

He turns to Minseok.

"What about the cupcakes?" Sehun asks, licking his fork clean. He's not used to dining in the western way but the steak would be tricky to eat with chopsticks.

"In the fridge. I'll bring you some."

Sehun claps his hands in excitement. Minseok squints and looks towards the bedroom.

"How do you say, should we eat them on the bed? I need to change my sheets anyways."

Sehun's eyes light up. "Hell yes."

"Get in there, now," Minseok says, shooting up and towards the fridge.

Sehun discards his utensils and dashes across the apartment, jumping on the bed. It bounces more than he anticipated.

Sehun tugs the covers around him, staring at Minseok's back as he rummages the fridges. He is so used to scratchy linens that he startles at the softness of Minseok's own.

Maybe it was a good decision to let Minseok toss out his sheets after all.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“Minseok? Can Baekhyun come over?” Sehun yells from the bedroom, covering the mic of his phone.

“This is your apartment too, you don’t need to ask me.”

Sehun blows a kiss to his boyfriend. “Sure thing, Baekkie. I’ll send over the address?”

_“Goooood. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye!”_

The line goes dead and Sehun takes a deep breath.

After sending Baekhyun his address, he pads over to the kitchen, leaning against the island. “What are you cooking up?”

“Just some wok. Not particularly healthy but neither of us care, right?”

“Minseok. I’ve lost nearly three percent of my body fat with your cooking. Anything you make is healthy in my standards.”

Minseok frowns.

“I sometimes forget you are a student…”

“Bleurgh. Don’t remind me, grandpa.”

“I am only twenty-seven!” Minseok whines, threatening Sehun with chopsticks.

Sehun side steps and pecks Minseok’s lips. “But I love you!”

Minseok’s groan rattles the whole room.

Turning on his heels, Sehun skips away.

“Could you at least make the table?” Minseok complains, sounding exasperated.

“Nope! The kitchen is all yours," Sehun smirks and disappears into the bedroom.

He’s going to bury himself under all of the covers and blankets he can find in Minseok’s apartment and watch a show before Baekhyun arrives.

Sehun is being lazy, but he doesn’t care.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“Whadup, bitches.”

“That’s how you greet my boyfriend?” Sehun pouts.

“Nah. Only you. You have enough bitch in you for a plural," Baekhyun deadpans and turns to Minseok, who’s looking very adorable with his apron. It’s a light wash of gray, and Sehun was right. Minseok is gray. “And he’s not your boyfriend. I thought we agreed on the title Customer Support Daddy?”

“BAEKHYUNNN," Sehun whines, already dying inside.

Baekhyun smiles like an angel and ignores Sehun’s cries.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

“You too. And you’re right about the bitch. Occasionally," Minseok laughs. “Kim Minseok.”

Baekhyun beams up and looks around the place.

“Well this is an upgrade…” he mutters to himself.

Sehun has the audacity to blush.

“I must admit, you piqued my curiosity. Tell me," Minseok says, cocking an eyebrow. Sehun’s world collapses and grumbles down.

“Oh, our Sehunnie here named you Customer Support Daddy after imagining you shoving him under a table and calling him a good whore while performing certain sacrilegious acts to his mouth, nothing else.”

Sehun cries out and leaps forward to hit Baekhyun’s chest.

“Oh? Sehunnie, you never told me about that? I can accomodate. But, anyways, I’ve cooked something. Would you eat with us, Baekhyun?” Minseok asks.

“Sure. Thank you!” Baekhyun smiles, not caring about the assault Sehun is performing on his frail body.

Minseok nods, walking into the kitchen.

“I like him," Baekhyun whispers.

Sehun fake smiles and hugs Baekhyun hard enough to crack ribs for a little while.

“I will castrate you," Sehun threatens before following Minseok, trying to meddle with his cooking.

“No. No touching," Minseok orders and slaps his hand, ushering him away. Sehun sulks and trudges away, sitting on the dining table. Baekhyun followes, taking a seat opposite and to the side of Sehun.

It’s wise, knowing how murderous Sehun can be.

Being the host he is, Minseok places everything in front of them in neat little bowls. Sehun is still amazed at the fact there’s men in Korea that can cook.

A moment later they’re taking first bites.

Baekhyun makes an excited noise. “This is so good…” he moans, digging in for a new bite.

Sehun’s reaction goes along the same lines as Baekhyun’s.

Minseok looks profusely happy, examining their reactions.

“Thank you.”

Sehun smiles at his boyfriend and digs in.

“What are you studying?” Minseok asks, bringing noodles to his mouth.

“Me? Uh, I’m in marketing and economics," Baekhyun answers, swallowing in between sentences.

Looking at Minseok, Sehun curls his toes from pure happiness. Everything is going a little too well. Well, except for Baekhyun’s disrespectful and shameful blurtings.

“Oh. That’s not a bad field to be in.”

“Yeah. I like it a lot.”

“That’s good. Sehun has probably told you what I do.”

Baekhyun smirks at Sehun. “Oh definitely. All the juicy details and everything.”

Dropping his chopsticks on the plate, Sehun hides in his hands, whining pathetically. It just keeps getting worse.

“I knew it already, Sehunnie, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows and tosses a piece of meat in his mouth. He and Minseok seem to be teaming up against Sehun, and it’s not how he wants it. At all.

“Unfair…” he mutters and sulks into his meal.

“What do you want to do?” Minseok asks them both, diverting the topic.

Sehun and Baekhyun look at each other.

“Lucifer. We’re rewatching it together," Baekhyun answers, nudging Sehun a little.

“That’s a good series.”

“It is," Baekhyun says and takes the last bite. “That… Was so good. Thank you, Minseok.”

“My pleasure. Sehunnie dear, you know my account information. Get it rolling, I’ll do the dishes," Minseok says, getting up. “No buts," he adds when Sehun opens his mouth to protest.

Baekhyun chuckles in his throat.

“You’re like an old couple.”

“He’s the old one”, Sehun pouts and points at Minseok.

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows. “Daddy.”

Sehun squints and stabs his chopsticks in the rice with more force than necessary.

Minseok chuckles amusedly, leaning over the table, supporting himself with his elbow. Sehun shares a look with him that he cannot really pick apart.

A warm hand wraps around his thigh, running up and down. Sehun has to suppress a moan.

Baekhyun digs out his phone, frowning a little. It makes his nose scrunch cutely.

“Ohhh.”

“What, Baekkie?” Sehun asks, shuddering when Minseok’s fingertips brush on a sensitive spot.

“Soo said he’s going to invite friends over… A little party. Tomorrow.”

Sehun frowns. It’s been a while since he drunk. Minseok prefers to drink alone, and his tolerance is way better than his, so he’s a bad buddy to drink with.

“Do you want to go?” Minseok asks, observing his expressions.

“Well… kind of?

Sehun squints. “I’d still have some… things to unpack here.”

“You can unpack them now, Sehunnie.”

“I know, I just…”

“If you want to go, go.”

That’s fairly simple, but Sehun is still squeamish.

This is going to be the worst idea of the decade, but Sehun doesn't care.

He's going to get drunk.

Baekhyun, as if reading Sehun’s thoughts, smirks. “That’s the spirit.”

Sehun wants to chuck a pillow at him. Or suffocate him with one.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Sehun knocks on Baekhyun's door, waiting for someone to come and open.

It takes a few seconds, but someone turns the handle and opens the door.

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh. Minseok's boytoy. Hi."

Sehun squints, insulted.

"Do... Do you know each other?" Baekhyun asks, peeking from the living room.

"He works in the café Minseok usually takes me..."

"I work with his boyfriend. Or should I say Daddy?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Sehun grumbles, damn respecting elders.

"Woah. Come in, Sehun," Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol yawns and turns on his heels, disappearing into the living room.

 _"He's really drunk, sorry,"_ Baekhyun whispers when Sehun walks past him.

Sehun shrugs and grabs the beercan from Baekhyun's hand, chugging it down. He has to get at least tipsy before talking to the damned Park Chanyeol. He hates him already.

"Don't say he's the dude you've been working out with..?"

Baekhyun winces.

"He is... It's the first time I'm seeing him drunk. I am not impressed."

"I would be worried if you were... Goddamn dickhead."

"Yup... Go get some more from the fridge, I'll go entertain," Baekhyun nudges, pushing Sehun towards the kitchen.

He cracks open a can, downing it in one, painful go. He really, really doesn't want to have to prove himself to a guy whose biceps are thicker than his head. Sehun does not think Park Chanyeol is going to get aggressive, but you never know.

Sehun takes a shot of whiskey at the countertop, grabbing two cans with him. It's starting to get hard to look straight, and it's a good sign. He gets drunk fast, but goes down fast also.

The living room has a decent amount of people. Baekhyun is there Kyungsoo is, Park Chanyeol, Jongin too, and a couple others he doesn't know.

"Here comes my best friend and partner in crime, Oh Sehun. Sehunnie, this fucker here is Kim Jongdae, and that grumpy dude he's using as a seat is Wu Yifan. They're dating. Yifan is whipped and a grandpa. You're the youngest, yet again."

Sehun pouts.

"Hi everyone," he says shyly. “And Kyungsoo," he adds when Baekhyun’s roommate squints at him. He’s a scary one.

"Nice to meet you!" the cheeky guy introduced as Kim Jongdae chirps.

Sehun has heard that voice before.

"Have... have we met?"

"Woah. You sound familiar. Perhaps own a HP device?"

Sehun’s eyebrows shoot up.

"Are you the guy that answered and directed me to Minseok?" Sehun asks, kind of shocked. The room has two people that are acquainted with his boyfriend. It's weird.

"Yeah... I am only a part-timer and I do sales, mostly, sorry," he apologizes. The rest of the room is staring at them, all other conversation ceasing.

"Well I can thank you for getting me laid," Sehun giggles.

"Damn..." Chanyeol butts in.

"...Really? You and Minseok?" Jongdae asks.

"Yup! I just moved in."

Sehun’s attention turns to Kyungsoo, who’s congratulating him with raising his beercan. Kyungsoo is so quiet, but his actions speak everything. Sehun feels warm inside.

"Congratulations! Damn, that's awesome," Jongdae smiles.

Jongin congratulates him too, as Jongdae gets off his man's lap. Wu Yifan gets up, and woah, Sehun was not expecting that.

“Thank you," he smiles at Kyungsoo’s — and Baekhyun’s — friends, trying not to gawk at the man.

What is it about hot men always showing up when he's taken? It's unfair.

Wu Yifan has the longest, muscliest legs he has ever seen, squeezed by a pair of skinny jeans that look like they are not supposed to be skinny. He doesn't have much bulk in his upper body, but the can of beer looks tiny in his massive bear paws.

Minseok's tiny, warm hands would probably look as tiny as the can if they were compared. Sehun is kind of short of breath.

His face is a whole nother story, but he sits down before he can embarrass himself further. Wu Yifan cocks an eyebrow at him. And of course he knows he's hot.

"Mine," Jongdae hisses. Sehun has a feeling that they're going to get along fine.

"Just appreciating," Sehun teases and takes a sip of his beer.

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows, Jongin shakes his head. It's a weird encounter.

"How long have you lived together?" Chanyeol asks.

"Uhh... A day?"

"Not that long. How's it been?"

"Amazing. I've never lived in an apartment so organized."

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, a little bit of beer sloshing on his fingers from the can. He's more drunk than most. Or just hyperactive. Probably both.

"Sounds about like Minseok. Take a cider."

Sehun catches the flying bottle with a surprising amount of grace. Half of the room burst out laughing, lounging over the couches.

The conversation turns from Sehun’s love life to the one of Jongdae. Yifan is turning a shade of pink darker every time Jongdae reveals something about his competence in bed, mortified.

Sehun giggles madly. Kyungsoo is quiet, observing from the corner. He always needs a couple drinks under his belt to open up.

Jongin shakes his head and walks into the kitchen, rummaging through Baekhyun’s fridge.

“How big is he?” Baekhyun asks teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows at Jongdae.

Yifan’s blush is starting to go down. Sehun is disappointed, because he looked cuter that way, but it’s making way for something else.

“My forearm? I don’t know. Too big. You’ve seen me limp," Jongdae answers nonchalantly, brushing the subject off.

“Shut up, would you?” Yifan growls, large hand on Jongdae’s neck, forcing his head back.

Sehun can’t help the twinge of arousal he feels when Jongdae whimpers, spasming on Yifan’s lap.

“Oooooh, kinky, Yifan, kinky," Baekhyun drawls.

Yifan lets go and wraps a possessive hand around Jongdae’s hipbone.

Chanyeol starts laughing. “If I had known Jongdae can be made to shut up like that… Goddamn I would have had such an easy time.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and looks at Sehun.

It’s Jongdae’s turn to blush. “Nothing I said was a lie, was it?”

Yifan can’t say anything at that. Sehun smiles smugly behind his cider. They’re cute together.

Kyungsoo, who has remained mostly quiet for the interaction, laughs behind his hand.

“You know what? This is getting boring, and our alcohol supply is… low," Jongin says, leaning on his thighs, ready to get up. "Boys. Let's go clubbing."

There’s several looks exchanged.

Sehun thinks it's a terrible idea, but he's never been good with thinking, so ten minutes later the group of college — and older — dudes lumber towards the nearest club, Kyungsoo leading the group.

It's not going to end well.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“I’m so drunk…” Jongdae drawls, leaning against Sehun.

“Me too…”

“You’re so cute like that”, Yifan laughs, surprisingly soft under all that scary face. Sehun kind of wants to cuddle him.

“Now when you’re dating my boss… We should become best buds so I get raises and you can have me tattling on Minseok’s every move,” Jongdae laughs, taking a sip of his beer.

Sehun thumbs the rim of his cocktail.

“Well I don’t see why not,” he giggles, leaning his head against Jongdae.

“Yaaash!”

“Do gay men always bond this quickly?” Yifan asks Chanyeol.

“You’re not?” Chanyeol asks.

“Well not really. I’m mostly straight… but as you can see, exceptions had to be made.”

Jongdae’s head whips towards the duo, a murderous expression on his face.

“Is that all I am to you? An _exception?”_

Jongdae turns his head away, pretending to be insulted.

“Baby don’t be so sulky,” Yifan cooes.

Sehun is reminded of Minseok, his heart rate going up. He’s pretty sure Minseok has said those exact words before.

Jongdae turns back to Yifan, sticking his tongue out.

“To answer your question, yes.”

Emptying his glass, Sehun slides it across the table to the edge.

Sehun giggles at Jongdae’s deadpan face, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. Jongdae is surprisingly solid under his clothes.

“Are all HP employees all beefed up?” Sehun pouts.

“Nah, Sehunnie, can I call you Sehunnie? Me and your man are the only ones.”

“You can call me Sehunnie,” Sehun smiles and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Good. Sehunnie makes you seem much cuter.”

Sehun shrugs and looks at the dancefloor.

Jongin and Baekhyun seem to be getting it, Jongin’s dancer hips rubbing up against Baekhyun’s crotch. Sehun regrets downing his drink, getting dry in the throat.

Jongdae whistles. “Jongin’s hips tho…”

“I know.”

“Yifan dear, can you get us drinks?” Jongdae asks.

Yifan sighs and nods, getting up and heading towards the bar.

Jongin and Baekhyun head towards them as Yifan’s back disappears into the crowd, both looking rather well-fucked.

“Heeyyy!”

“Welcome back!” Jongdae laughs, waving at the couple.

Baekhyun skips over and sits next to Sehun. “Oh wow, you’re already bonding. Cute.”

Sehun chuckles and hugs Jongdae tighter.

“Come on, you can’t have a cuddle puddle without inviting me,” Baekhyun pouts and scoots right up, wrapping his arms around them both.

Jongin follows, and soon the booth is filled up to the brim, only Yifan and the drinks missing.

“Another round!” Jongin giggles as Yifan comes back with a tray of shots, plus the drinks Jongdae asked to be refilled.

Jongdae lifts his shot glass.

“For new friendships.”

 

 

…

 

 

 

Sehun nearly trips over his shoes, dropping his phone on the carpet in the process. He has to bend down to pick it up, and it’s not something his drunk brain appreciates.

“Fucking hell," he slurs, seeing everything in double. The sixth tequila shot was not worth it, for someone with his alcohol tolerance.

He swoons, grabbing ahold of the doorframe to keep himself upright.

“Are you okay?” Minseok chuckles, walking towards Sehun’s staggering frame.

“Tripped… over my goddamn shoes”

“Poor Sehunnie. You stink of tequila and cheap beer.”

Sehun has the audacity to blush. He didn’t mean to get his drunk. It just… happened.

“Sorry…” Sehun mutters, walking towards the kitchen where Minseok waits.

“Do you need some food?” Minseok asks and leans against the kitchen island. Sehun looks debauched, eyeliner smudged around hazy eyes, dress shirt crumpled and creased, a red flush on his cheeks and nose.

“I ate already…” he mutters, looking down at the ground, only making his situation worse.

“What?”

“...Burger King," Sehun says, sheepish and fidgety. He reels on his heels, balance lost, so much that Minseok has to come up and stable him.

“What have I told you about fast food, baby?”

Sehun’s stomach churns at the name, as quilt settles in his chest. He’s made promises that he has broken, all of them in a single night.

“That it’s unhealthy… And expensive. And hyung makes better food," Sehun answers, adding flattery to make Minseok a little less mad at him.

“Yes, exactly. I have some kale smoothie in the fridge.”

Sehun smiles, taking a step towards Minseok, who turns and goes to get the smoothie. Sehun tries to mask his disappointment.

He’s not going to regret crashing a 24/7 Burger King shitfaced drunk. That’s not happening.

“Who took you home?” Minseok asks as he pours the pale green drink into a tall glass.

“Baekhyun hyung did," Sehun mutters, slumping on a bar stool. He almost misses, but avoids the inevitable visit to the ER with sheer luck.

“I presume Baekhyun was the one who made you drink so much. I told you not to get so drunk, you’re still young.”

“I’m nineteen, Minseok hyung," Sehun whines.

“And I am older than you, I know better," Minseok reminds. He places the glass in front of Sehun, closing the fridge door.

Minseok doesn’t know everything, but he knows what’s the best for Sehun. He has said it himself, many times, and Sehun doesn’t doubt him the littlest bit.

Sehun takes a sip, ashamed of his behaviour. The flavor soothes his burning throat. He remembers drinking beer in Baekhyun’s dorm room with his friends, until someone got the idea to leave for a club.

He remembers dancing, but the rest of the night is hazy.

He also remembers making a new friend. That was fun.

“You should be young, and dumb, and make mistakes, but coming home so drunk you cannot see straight is not a good sign.”

Sehun contemplates the sentence for a moment. He bursts out into a laughter.

“Straight… I am not straight so I don’t see straight," Sehun giggles, completely out of it.

Minseok can only roll his eyes.

“You’re very gay, yes, drink your smoothie.”

Sehun is silent for a moment, drinking with slow sips. He’s afraid of dropping the glass and spilling it everywhere, ruining everything. He’s too drunk to do anything, so Minseok would have to clean it up.

His elevated mood crashes down as fast as it went up.

“I’m sorry hyung…”

“It’s okay Sehun. Next time you know better.”

Minseok’s forgiveness brings tears to Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun only now registers that Minseok is shirtless, wearing only soft sleeping pants, thin and worn well. They’re hung low on his lean hips, and Sehun can’t see a waistband.

Minseok isn’t wearing underwear.

He imagines Minseok stripping himself of his stiff uniform, hanging everything pristinely, all the way to his underwear. That alone has Sehun chewing on his lip.

The thought of Minseok pushing his underwear down, the waistband dragging over his thick cock, is too much.

Blood rushes down south, filling Sehun’s crotch, painful in his tight jeans. He doesn’t recall it being this painful when someone pretty ground on him on the dance floor.

“Hyung…”

“What, Sehunnie?”

“I want cuddles.”

That’s not all Sehun wants, but he can settle for it.

“You can have them after you’re done with your smoothie. It’s easier to throw up tomorrow.”

Sehun shudders at the thought of the hangover next day. Minseok has a day off, so he can and will take care of him, Sehun wouldn’t have gone out without the knowledge.

But, that doesn’t mean the thought of it is pleasant.

He fidgets on the stool, uncomfortable in his pants.

With the motivation coming from the knowledge of a reward, Sehun attacks his smoothie with vigor, gulping it down like he did the last shots at the club.

“Cuddles?” Sehun initiates again.

Minseok laughs and picks Sehun up with ease that twists Sehun’s emotions in all sorts of ways. His hyung is a head shorter, but can throw Sehun’s frail body around however he pleases. He likes that.

Minseok places him on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt one by one, while Sehun stares at his hyung with an awestruck expression.

Having a boyfriend so much older, so much wiser, someone who takes care of him no matter what, just how Sehun needs it, is exactly what Sehun wants.

Minseok helps him with his studies, comforts him, and in exchange Sehun listens to Minseok’s work worries, indulges him in his youthful energy. Minseok’s prim and proper uniform a beautiful contrast to Sehun’s ratty hoodies and ripped skinny jeans, and Sehun absolutely revels in it.

His jeans come off too, socks along with them, leaving Sehun in the thinnest, tiniest boxer briefs he owns.

There’s a small wet patch at the top, where his precome has soaked through the fabric.

“Poor Sehunnie. Do you need help with that?” Minseok asks and sits next to Sehun, running his hand up Sehun’s shaved thigh.

Sehun’s eyes roll back and he has to take a moment before he’s capable of answering.

“Mhm," he mumbles, nodding and closing his eyes. Minseok’s hand is around his shaft the next moment, and Sehun is growing, throbbing painfully.

Sehun keeps his eyes shut, hearing a pop of a cap, Minseok’s hand leaving his shaft, but coming back a second later slicked with cold lube.

Minseok’s hand jobs are the best, his small but strong hand doing tricks on his shaft he himself could never do, leaving him disoriented every time, not knowing which way is up.

“Every part of Sehunnie is beautiful," Minseok hums, running his hand up to tug at his foreskin, bringing it back to reveal the sensitive head. He knows that praise and compliments make Sehun blush, flustered and unable to answer, but he cannot help himself.

Sehun’s cock is pretty, pale and pink at the head, long, slim, and curved towards his stomach, easy to wrap a hand around. The best part though, is that it’s sensitive, twitching and throbbing in Minseok’s hand.

The fact that it’s attached to Sehun’s equally pale, long, and slim body is also good. Sehun happens to be pink around his face. Minseok can’t help his chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me," Sehun murmurs.

“I’m not Sehunnie, I’m not," Minseok rumbles and presses a kiss on Sehun’s red lips, the telltale stick of a worn down lipgloss transferring on his own. He tightens his grip and pushes his hand down, catching on all the sensitive spots on Sehun’s hard cock.

Sehun mewls and twists, tense enough to bring his abdominals to the surface, visible through the pale skin.

Minseok speeds up, using his other hand to press at Sehun’s perineum under his balls, working two fingers in tight circles to give stimuli to his prostate through the skin, and it works.

“So pretty, Sehunnie, promise you’ll be more responsible next time?”

“Yes, hyung, yes, I’m sorry, fuck!” Sehun nearly screams, thrusting up at Minseok’s grip wildly, face morphed in a vision of ecstasy.

“Good boy, Sehunnie, you’re such a good boy…” Minseok smiles, twisting his hand around the head a few times. Tears bud at Sehun’s lash line, rolling down his temple as he struggles with arousal close to agony.

“Hyung, hyung, Minseok, _Minseok,"_ Sehun yowls, arching his whole body as he comes, soiling Minseok’s hand and his own stomach with long streaks of white.

Sehun slumps down, eyes rolled back, panting heavily.

Minseok helps him through the aftershocks with his thumb rubbing at the slit in slow circles, as he spurts the last few streaks of come, dripping near his navel.

“Sehunnie," Minseok hums, but Sehun is gone, passed out drunk and sated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wehehehe......
> 
> drop me a kudos?


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning, Sehunnie.”

“No.”

“You’re being a lovely little sunshine today.”

“Sleep.”

“Aren’t you hungover? Let hyung make you some breakfast.”

“Mhhhh…”

“Sleep a few more minutes then.”

A soft kiss on his temple is the last thing Sehun feels before falling back asleep.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Minseok props himself against the headboard, stuffing pillows behind his back..

Tugging the covers over himself, Sehun makes himself comfortable against his firm thigh.

After the breakfast waffles and a warm shower, Sehun feels much better. But brushing his teeth made the biggest difference. Hangovers are the worst.

Sehun looks up at Minseok, squeezing his thighs together.

It is definitely not a good time to do so, but he’s getting hard.

He can’t help it. Minseok is just way too hot.

It’ll only be a matter of time before Minseok notices his problem. Sehun wishes it would not be very soon. But, of course it is.

Minseok gives one look at Sehun’s state and smirks.

“Want me to fuck you?” Minseok rumbles, running a hand through Sehun’s hair.

Sehun cringes on the inside and admits defeat.

“I’d have to… bathroom," Sehun explains, shy and awkward.

Minseok nods in understanding.

“There’s a lot of other things to do," Minseok hums and tugs at a strand of hair, sending delicious shivers down Sehun’s spine.

Sehun smiles a little and blushes, leaning in to tug Minseok’s pants off.

“You don’t want to throw up with a raw throat, Sehunnie," Minseok says softly, pushing Sehun’s head away.

“I won’t throw up," Sehun pouts and dodges the hand, pressing his face against Minseok’s crotch.

“Are you sure?”

“Mmhm.”

Minseok softly hisses at the vibrations, hand carding through Sehun’s hair.

“Go ahead then.”

Sehun tugs his briefs down too, wrapping his lips around the tip. Minseok’s cock isn’t very long, but the girth is more than Sehun is capable of handling, barely fitting inside his mouth.

He’s the opposite of Sehun, who is slim but long.

Sehun makes an enthusiastic noise, salivating enough to drip along the shaft.

“My baby," Minseok coos and pushes his hair back.

Sehun turns his head to the side, sliding Minseok’s cock down his throat. Sealing his lips around the base, Sehun sloppily sucks until Minseok is hissing and thrusting up into his throat.

Bracing both hands on Minseok’s hip, Sehun pulls up his knees under him, trying to get Minseok down in his esophagus.

“Sehun, stop," Minseok pants, pushing Sehun’s head away gently. A burst of precome floods out just as Sehun pulls off, trailing down the tendon on the underside.

It’s the hottest thing Sehun has ever seen. Well, after Minseok’s torso.

“Why," Sehun pouts.

“I was about to come," Minseok laughs and pins Sehun back against the mattress.

A shiver runs down Sehun’s spine when Minseok latches his lips on his sternum.

Trailing down Sehun’s torso, Minseok places delicate kisses on the sensitive skin, ending up right next his crotch, lips latched on the groove between his hip and thigh.

Sehun moans, grabbing Minseok’s shoulders.

Minseok licks along the length of his cock, saliva evaporating the second Minseok’s tongue passes a spot.

Sehun cannot handle such teasing.

“Minseook–," he whines, trying to thrust up but Minseok pins him in place.

“Now now, be patient.”

Sehun is anything but patient, squirming under Minseok’s hold.

Only when he gives up and lies still, does Minseok wrap his lips around Sehun’s cock, sucking him down to the base.

He’s quite long, so getting head without the person gagging their lungs out is rare.

Sehun is determined to enjoy every moment while it lasts.

Not quite like Sehun wants it to go, he’s close after a minute or two.

He’s not even going to try reach the level of self control Minseok has.

Sehun pushes his fingers in the hair on Minseok’s nape, desperate mewls starting to spill out of his mouth.

Minseok only goes harder.

“H-haah,” Sehun pants, abdominals cramping, toes curling.

“M-Minseok,” he gasps and arches into the suction.

Brown eyes flicker up to his face, a sharp eyebrow rising up to taunt him.

Sehun screws his eyes shut.

Minseok wraps his hand in a firm hold around Sehun’s base.

Something roars inside Sehun, climbing up his spine, clouding his vision.

He’s about to warn Minseok but isn’t fast enough.

“A-ah, _fuck, Min–”_

Sehun is out for a while.

Minseok gets up and spits Sehun’s release in the trash can. Sehun can see him wiping down with a tissue, and realizes he jerked off while blowing him.

The thought makes his softening cock twitch.

Minseok comes back and plops next to Sehun.

“That… That was awesome," Sehun sighs.

“Mmhm…”

Sehun smiles in a state of bliss.

“Come on," Minseok coaxes, tugging on Sehun’s arm.

“Five minutes," Sehun whines. His body feels as of made of lead, his limbs refuse to move.

“No. You need to clean up.”

“I don’t wanna…”

“You have to.”

Sulking, Sehun turns his head away.

Minseok sighs in defeat and pushes himself up.

Listening to Minseok’s footsteps, Sehun lets his mind trail away.

Sehun is nearly asleep when Minseok comes back.

The bed dips to the side, a warm hand running up and down Sehun’s arm.

“Still awake?” Minseok asks quietly.

Nodding, Sehun parts his eyelids. Minseok has a wet towel with him, and he’s almost fully dressed up. It reminds him that he’s still naked and kind of cold.

“I’ll clean you up… This time.”

“Thank you…”

Minseok runs the warm towel across Sehun’s body, cleaning and scrubbing everything thoroughly. The movement is enough to lull Sehun back to the border of consciousness.

Sehun hears a thump of the wet cloth hitting the floor, and feels Minseok lying down next to him, pulling the covers up. Sehun is grateful for the warmth.

“Love you,” Minseok hums and kisses the back of Sehun’s head.

“Me too…” Sehun murmurs quietly, taking a deep breath.

Neither of them move for a long while, but Sehun cannot fall asleep anymore.

Sehun wills himself up, reaching for his laptop. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do with it, but Minseok looks like he’s about to fall asleep and he needs something to do.

He remembers leaving it open the last time he used it, so it’s weird that the screen doesn’t light up when the device is opened.

Frowning at the screen, Sehun presses the power button.

Nothing happens.

"Minseok... It's not turning on..."

Sehun’s voice alerts Minseok from his slumber.

"What?"

"My laptop..."

Minseok grumbles something under his breath and takes it from Sehun, propping himself up against the headboard. He is sluggish, eyelids drooping.

Sniffing at the ventilation hole, Minseok frowns. "I smell something burnt."

He tries a couple tricks but the screen remains dark. Sehun looks at his doings with a lip lodged between his teeth.

"Fuck."

"Bad news?"

"I think it's either your motherboard or your processor. Probably both."

Sehun inhales and holds his breath for a moment.

“For fuck’s, Satan’s, God’s sake, and all the others too, why me.”

Minseok chortles, looking at Sehun with a sympathetical look.

“I do not speak techymumbo but I assume nothing can be done..?”

Shrugging, Minseok tries to boot the device.

“If I take this to the shop I might be able to suck out most of the files inside. And get some spare parts. This was a good laptop, I wouldn’t throw it out.”

“How much will it be to repair it…”

“Too much to not buy a new one. Unless you want crappy parts.”

Sehun flops down and buries his face in the pillows. His earlier tiredness is replaced by pure exhaustion. He does not have the capacity for things like these.

_“Fuck me sideways with a chainsaw.”_

Sehun feels like crap, but he can’t help but smile at Minseok’s bright laugh.

“Maybe later," he teases and pats Sehun’s bum.

Shuddering at the visual he gets, Sehun shoves his whole head into a fluffy pillow.

“You had a lecture, right?” Minseok asks. Sehun nods against the pillows, cracking his neck in the process. “You can take mine for now. I don’t need it. Just don’t go through my browser history.”

“Thank you, Minseok.”

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun comes home as an absolute wreck. The fact that he’s calling Minseok’s apartment home is doing all sorts of funny things to his feelings.

Mostly good ones.

He didn’t have any dance rehearsal today, yet he’s more physically exhausted than ever. He places Minseok’s laptop bag on the couch, trudging towards the kitchen.

His throat is still a little sore from the morning, but not as bad as it was.

“Welcome home, Sehunnie.”

“Hi.”

“Had a good day at school?”

“Mostly. Thanks to your laptop. It runs really smoothly.”

“That’s why I bought it. Come on, there’s some salad in the fridge for you, with some dressing. And a berry smoothie for dessert. Extra sugar.”

Sehun smiles and bounds over to hug and kiss his boyfriend — the best one in the world — wrapping his long arms around Minseok’s broad shoulders.

“Go on.”

“Won’t you eat with me?” Sehun pouts.

“Not this time. I’m still salvaging your old laptop, I couldn’t do everything at work.”

Sehun nods in understanding, walking to the fridge. Minseok has set up a little working spot in the corner of the apartment, numerous tools laid out around a disassembled laptop.

Not bothering to ask Minseok what he’s doing to save himself from the mumbo-jumbo, Sehun opens the fridge.

True to Minseok’s word, there’s a neat little Tupperware filled to the brim with salad. It has all sorts of greens, quinoa, grapes, parmesan, nuts, all that, everything Sehun’s poor student budget could not handle.

Taking the promised jug of dressing along, Sehun makes his way to Minseok’s spot, sitting down. He doesn’t want to eat alone, and watching Minseok work, even if he has no idea what he’s doing or why, is interesting.

“This looks good," Sehun says and pours a generous amount of the dressing on the salad, stabbing a fork through all the layers.

“I hope it tastes good too.”

Sehun’s fork catches on something. “What’s this?” he asks, lifting a piece of that something up, inspecting it. It kind of looks like chicken, but not really.

“It’s made out of milk protein. There was a batch of innovative health foods from all over the world at my favorite store, so I grabbed a bunch. It’s lactose free, and to be honest, really good.”

Sehun squints but takes a bite.

The texture is something between chicken and fried halloumi cheese. It’s actually really pleasant.

“What do you think?” Minseok asks.

“It’s a little weird… But actually good.”

“Yeah, I admit it’s not the most conventional item of the — open up for fuck’s sake — pantry.”

Sehun laughs at poor Minseok, who’s trying to unscrew something, but not succeeding.

He still hasn’t gotten any smarter with any technology. Minseok declared him a lost cause a while back.

Sehun stabs a cucumber, bringing it to Minseok’s lips. “This will make you strooooong…”

Minseok rolls his eyes and snatches it from Sehun’s fork, using brute strength to get the screw unscrewed.

“There you go.”

Minseok shakes his head.

At some point Sehun’s back starts to ache, so he moves to lean against the wall while watching Minseok tinker. Again, he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing, but it still passes as entertainment.

As he polishes the last bits of his salad, Sehun notices something weird.

"Minseok… What's that?" Sehun asks, pointing at a box on their kitchen table. It looks so out of place in the otherwise clean apartment.

"A gift. Open it up," Minseok chirps, a sly smile on his face.

Sehun frowns and gets up, placing his dishes in the sink. Minseok has turned around, watching Sehun closely.

He goes to the kitchen table with a pair of scissors and cuts the tapes open, sliding a second box out of the cardboard.

There's HP's logo in the front.

Sehun tears it open, and there it is. A laptop.

An expensive one.

"…M-Minseok."

"No need to thank me. It was heavily discounted, I didn't pay the full price."

Sehun sighs in relief, knowing that the original price is somewhere in the double-his-rent-category.

"It was returned because of a slight problem in a part, and the guy wanted a new instead of fixing it up, so I fixed it up and paid half," Minseok explains, smiling softly.

It's still almost enough to cover what used to be Sehun's rent.

The shock wears off, and Sehun has to take a deep breath.

Sehun slides down onto the floor and starts crying. He thumps against the kitchen island, body curling towards it.

The first sob racks his body.

After that it’s just a stream of tears running down his cheeks.

Minseok crouches next to him.

“What’s wrong, Sehunnie? You don’t like it?”

“N-no, no, I really… really like it, I just…”

Minseok tilts his head to the side.

"I think you should tell me what's making you this sensitive," Minseok hums, a hand on his shoulder.

Sehun thinks about it.

When Sehun shies away from the thought, visibly disturbed by it, Minseok jostles him. It’s a gentle push, but enough to make Sehun snap back to his senses.

"Sehun. You are crying and I do not know why. Tell me."

Sehun takes a shuddering breath, pulling his knees against himself.

"G-give me a m-moment."

Minseok nods in sympathy, letting Sehun wipe away his tears.

Closing his eyes, calming himself down, Sehun waits.

“My… last relationship… It didn’t end well.”

Minseok tilts his head to the side, sitting down with legs crossed.

“He… It started out like a dream. He was selling ice cream as a part timer in a park I lived close by. He gave me extra scoops," Sehun smiles bitterly.

“What happened?”

Sehun bites his lips, pulling them between his teeth with his tongue. Wiping away a tear that threatens to escape his eye, he looks at Minseok.

“He… The ice cream truck was stationed somewhere else, but he gave me his number.”

Memories trickle into Sehun’s mind, the childish awe of getting a free scoop, the dumbstruck expression he had when he got the number.

“It was for months. I… I suspected nothing. I think… I think I fell in love.”

Minseok makes a sound of compassion, a frown etched on his face.

“What happened?” he asks quietly.

“He cheated on me. Several times. We were together for… almost half a year. He–," Sehun explains, bursting into tears.

Minseok doesn’t say anything.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he slept with… twenty people while we were together.”

Minseok’s expression twists, disgust morphing his features. “That’s… just irresponsible.”

Sehun chuckles. The aftermath of the relationship, the check-ups, deleting everything from his phone, it all feels distant.

“Thank you for telling me.”

Sehun smiles through the tears, wiping them off with a sleeve.

Minseok pulls him into an embrace, holding him there for a moment. Sehun soils his shirt with tears, but cannot bring himself to care.

“You know what would do you good?”

“What..?”

“A dinner date. Let’s go eat hot pot.”

Sehun’s eyes light up. He can’t help his smile.

“…That actually sounds good," Sehun smiles, wiping away his tears again.

“I know. Come on, let’s go. It’s all gonna be alright.”

Sehun might be a little dumb, but he believes him.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

The way there by metro is ridiculously short.

“Where are you taking me?” Sehun asks, hopping out of the train on the platform. It’s surprisingly cold in the tunnel, even if it’s warm outside.

“It’s this street vendor place. Chinese owned. The best hot pot you find in Seoul," Minseok promises, grabbing his hand as they stand in the escalator.

It’s a ridiculous thought, but Sehun wonders if Minseok takes all his boyfriends to eat in the place.

They chat mundane, Sehun slowly but surely forgets that he broke down earlier. Minseok is almost as good at this as Baekhyun, and that’s saying a lot.

Sehun looks around, taking in the unfamiliar sights. He’s never been in this part of the city.

It’s already dark outside, street lights illuminating the path ahead.

“To the right," Minseok says and directs him to a little side alley. The smell of food wafts into Sehun’s nose. It smells amazing.

He can see several restaurants lining the alley, but the one in the middle has tables outside.

“They serve a lá carte inside but the best food in my opinion is there," Minseok says and points at the front of the restaurant, where there’s a little stand of different street foods.

The promised gigantic bucket of hot pot is there too.

Sehun salivates the second someone opens the lid and scoops out some hot pot straight into a bowl.

Minseok greets the old lady behind the table and pays with a couple of bills. It takes a moment for Sehun to realize Minseok is speaking Cantonese to her.

“You speak Canto?” Sehun asks.

“Not well, but yeah," Minseok laughs sheepishly, thanking the woman after she hands them plates and bowls.

“…Damn you," Sehun grumbles under his breath.

Minseok gives him his plate and lets him pick first.

Sehun takes a bit of everything. The table has an exciting combination of traditional Korean cuisine, with some Chinese dishes, and some that are clearly a mix.

“The hot pot is hands down the best," Minseok advises.

Sehun squints.

“I am hungry.”

“I know, I know.”

Sehun sulks at his boyfriend, the lady near them cooing at them. She says something to Minseok.

“She just told me you’re cute and that you should eat well," Minseok translates.

Beaming up, Sehun bows and thanks the lady, the only few words he knows in Cantonese.

She says something else and smiles that heartwarming smile Sehun associates with sweet old grannies. Warmth blooms in Sehun’s chest.

Minseok picks out his food as Sehun waits. He also takes a gigantic pile of food, with a bowl brimming with the hot pot. The smell is delicious.

“You can choose the table.”

Sehun nods and looks around. All of the tables are these cheap plastic ones, with plastic crates as chairs, but it fits into the scenery. The colors are mismatched.

Sehun loves it already.

“Minseok I…”

“Hush. Let’s eat," Minseok laughs and nudges him towards a free table.

Sehun nods and sits down, cradling the bowl of hot pot in his hands, taking a big, hot spoonful.

It’s just as amazing as he imagined.

Maybe, after all, it’s all going to get better.

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

There’s just something about coming back home after a successful date.

“I’ll go shower, alright?” Minseok smiles, pecking Sehun’s lips before he’s off to the bathroom.

Sehun yawns and drags his feet to the couch, slumping down in exhaustion.

Minseok spending his time in the shower, Sehun has to entertain himself through other means.

Toying with his new laptop is an excellent way. It runs so much smoother, supports a faster connection, has all of the treats Sehun has always wanted.

Did he already mention he loves Minseok?

Sehun squirms to get a good position on the couch, pushing himself between the decorative pillows. Minseok’s eye for decor can both be extremely useful and annoying.

Frowning at the two games he’s gotten around to installing, Sehun ponders on which one to try. He only downloaded them, but didn’t try them out.

The graphics must be so much better.

It’s all thanks to Minseok.

Speaking of Minseok, his phone is on the coffee table, flashing bright every once in a while. Sehun pays no mind at first, browsing through Netflix for something to watch. The speed of his new laptop is just amazing.

When the screen of the phone lights up several times in succession, Sehun pushes his laptop off and leans over the coffee table. A slight twinge of quilt pinches his chest, but he ignores it. He’s not going to open the phone.

There’s one social media notification, an unread email, and some messages.

He can see previews of them, and they’re not nice.

They’re from Park Chanyeol.

 

_yoo dude_

_we should go drinking out tonight_

_or more like clubbing_

_you can borrow my guest bedroom if your little boytoy isn’t into threesomes, just like last_

_time :P_

 

Sehun has to grab the phone and look through the messages again.

A hollow feeling carves out his insides.

Instead of crying, Sehun balls up his fist and puts the phone back. He doesn’t know Minseok’s password, so he cannot check the whole conversation, but seeing that is enough.

He tries to distract himself with the laptop, but a breakdown is silently approaching, and Sehun wants to be out of sight when that happens.

It’s ironic how everything always happens so suddenly.

He has to do something about it.

Storming into the bedroom, Sehun picks up his backpack, stuffing in a change of clothes and everything important, but nothing Minseok has gifted him.

He stuffs a handful of clothes to the bottom. For the first time Sehun is thankful that Minseok has a separate shower room, and that he doesn’t keep his toiletries there.

Stopping to look at himself from the mirror, Sehun realizes something. He has nowhere to go.

Baekhyun has no room for anyone, most of his university friends are back to their parents, Minseok would find him too easily. He cannot even book a hotel room.

Except…

Grabbing his phone, he dials a number.

He hyperventilates, holding onto the wall for support.

“J-Jongdae”

He hates how his voice sounds, cracked and broken.

_“Sehunnie dear, what’s wrong?”_

“Everything,” Sehun chuckles through the tears.

_“Are you alright?”_

“…Physically, yes," Sehun sniffles, the situation finally getting to him

_“Sehunnie, tell me what’s wrong.”_

“...I need someplace to stay. For a few nights, maybe. I can explain if… If you let me stay over.”

_“Well if you’re okay with the couch…”_

Sehun sighs in relief. “Thank you. Really. I’ll explain everything when… when I get there.”

_“That’s alright.”_

The sound of a faucet being turned off alerts Sehun. Minseok is coming.

“I have to go, Jongdae, sorry, I am sorry, text me the address.”

_“Okay. See you in a moment”_

Sehun wipes his tears, ending the call. He will not seem weak, he will not give Minseok the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Steeling himself, Sehun walks up to the door.

The door of the bathroom opens.

“Sehun? Where are you going?” Minseok asks, droplets of water trailing down his naked torso.

Sehun’s upper lip curls.

Minseok pretends to be shocked.

Smiling bitterly, Sehun puts on his sneakers.

“So that’s how it really is? You thought I wouldn’t find out? Guess what?”

Sehun zips up his coat and pulls open the door.

Minseok’s face twists to an expression of pure confusion.

“Find out what?”

Tears burst out of Sehun’s eyes. The pretension hurts even more. It feels so much like last time, Sehun can’t take it, it hurts, he wants to throw up, curl up and cry.

He can’t, yet.

“Fuck you,” he spits between the tears.

“Sehun, what–?” Minseok tries, coming closer to Sehun.

Sehun slams the door shut in Minseok’s face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired so like typos... might or might not edit later.
> 
> anyways, the long awaited conflict is still here! and you know what's the best part? I AM RRREVEALED so i can finally yell about this everywhere lmao
> 
> if you want to hit me up, see some wip action, or just lurk, my twitter is [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire)
> 
> i also have a curiouscat for the shy bubs, ily too <3 [@crashingskyline](https://curiouscat.me/crashingskyline)
> 
> if you want to make my day, drop a follow, a cc, a dm, a kudos, or a comment <3!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gods this took so long... well that's what you get from scrapping a draft. anyways, this is it!

Minseok stops in his tracks, dumbstruck.

There’s a million thoughts running through his head, none of them pleasant.

It takes a moment to regain control of his limbs, the bang of the door still reverberating in his skull.

Scanning the room, Minseok tries to find something that could give something away.

When his eyes land on the coffee table, he notices his phone is not on the spot he left it in.

He frowns at it, walking closer. There’s several notifications, and one of them has been pulled down, revealing the contents.

Grabbing the phone, he reads the messages.

Blind rage clouds Minseok’s vision.

He’s about to storm out the door before he realizes he’s naked, and it’s closer to midnight.

There’s nothing he can do.

His breath is shaky, heart in his throat.

Minseok stops in the middle of his apartment, shivering from the cold.

He’s dumb for not realizing he should try to contact Sehun earlier.

Sitting on the couch, Minseok turns his focus on the phone, swiping it open without clicking on Chanyeol’s conversation.

Minseok quickly types out several texts, trying to convey something that would convince Sehun to not be mad at him, that didn’t start with the words: _I can explain_.

None of his messages go through. Anywhere.

He tries every single app they use, even normal text messages, but nothing. Even the calls don’t go through.

“Shit…” he hisses and tosses the phone away, burying his face in his hands.

It’s too late to do anything about it.

Slumping down on the couch, Minseok chuckles in irony.

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

“CHANYEOL!”

Minseok storms into the empty gym, the door slamming against the wall, interrupting Chanyeol’s early workout.

Chanyeol’s, head whips towards Minseok.

“Huh?”

“You motherfucker," Minseok snarls and punches Chanyeol across the face, sending him toppling backwards.

Falling on his back, Chanyeol groans in pain.

“Ow! What the fuck dude?”

Minseok takes a step closer, widening his stance.

“Who. Who gave you the right??”

“Dude!” Chanyeol yells, wiping blood from his chin.

“WHO TOLD YOU THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?”

“What? The clubbing? Minseok that was a joke!”

Minseok sees red. Oh, how he would want to drill his foot into Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Sehun didn’t take it like that.”

“Not my problem! Dude you really had to hit so hard?” Chanyeol whines.

“Sehun saw them. Your goddamn _joke_ had fucking _consequences!_ ”

Chanyeol bursts into a laugher, spitting blood. “Let him come around.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“Why wouldn’t he? So obviously in love with you it’s kind of pathetic.”

“Are you seriously trying to defend yourself like that? Fuck you.”

Chanyeol shrugs, wiping his mouth with a sleeve.

“Give me Baekhyun’s number.”

“Why?” Chanyeol scoffs, pushing himself up. Minseok wants to knock him down again.

“Because I say so.”

Chanyeol groans and hands Minseok his phone.

Quicky getting what he needs, Minseok tosses it back and storms out of the building, not bothering to grace Chanyeol with a goodbye.

He runs across the street, going to his car.

The rage inside him is not going anywhere until he can explain everything to Sehun. There’s no way he’s letting someone ruin the first successful relationship he’s had in _years._

Minseok can only hope they believe him.

He dials the number Chanyeol gave him, slumping on the seat.

Minseok holds his breath.

_“Byun Baekhyun.”_

“Hi Baekhyun. It’s Minseok. I need your help.”

_“Oh. Where did you get my number? What’s this about?”_

“Sorry I’m calling so early.”

_“Well that's not a problem but where..?”_

“I got Chanyeol to give it to me. But… there was a big misunderstanding and now Sehun is mad at me and I don’t know where he went.”

Minseok cringes at the moment of silence between them.

 _“What kind of misunderstanding?”_ Baekhyun asks. _“Anyways, he’s not with me, at least.”_

Minseok frowns. He had hoped Sehun would’ve done the expected and went to Baekhyun’s place.

“Sehun thinks I am cheating on him.”

_“What? Why?”_

“It’s a long story, but years ago I was kinda dating someone and… when after months it didn’t go anywhere I cheated on her,” Minseok starts explaining, igniting the engine. He hates how unsure and incomprehensible he sounds.

Baekhyun makes a dubious sound.

_“And this has something to do with Sehun, how?”_

Minseok chuckles bitterly.

“Well, it happened in a friend’s party, Chanyeol’s to be exact. He suggested that I’d want to do it again over text… And I think Sehun saw them.”

Baekhyun hisses through his teeth.

_“That… That hits a little too close to home for him.”_

Minseok groans. “I know… And that’s exactly why I’m calling you. I think he blocked all my accounts and I cannot reach him. I have to explain this to him in person, I just have to.”

He takes a deep breath, swallowing his saliva.

_“So you need my help?”_

“Yes.”

Minseok squeezes the wheel in a death grip, knuckles white.

_“Tell me everything, first.”_

“Everything?” Minseok asks.

_“Everything.”_

Minseok looks around himself, staring at people walking along the sidewalk.

“Well… If you want everything, it’s going to take a while.”

_“I have time. I am not letting you anywhere near Sehun if you’re just going to hurt him.”_

Minseok chuckles and leans against the seat, closing his eyes.

“Me and Chanyeol work in the same gym. Have worked, for a long time. We got along mostly because we do similar workouts, and like similar things… We were never that close. Just work buddies,” Minseok starts, loosening his grip on the wheel. He runs his fingers along the leather, letting his hand dangle from the bottom. “This was a few years ago, remind you. I thought I was mostly straight.”

_“Alright…”_

“I dated someone then. A girl. She… didn’t exactly take things seriously. Long story short, I got fed up and fucked a guy in Chanyeol’s bedroom to get her out of my system.”

_“Ouch.”_

Minseok chuckles and continues. “Chanyeol and his roommate were having a house party and yeah, you know what happens in house parties.”

Pausing, Minseok tries to gather his thoughts..

“I didn’t technically cheat. We weren’t official, just… it had been a few months.”

_“You’ve been with Sehun a few months.”_

“It’s completely different with him,” Minseok assures. “I realized I like men much more when I started hooking up with them… And I want to settle down. I think I really love him.”

_“Sappy.”_

“I am. We dove in head first. I wouldn’t have moved in with him if I wasn’t serious with this. The girl… she told me I couldn't tell anyone, that we should keep everything under wraps. I don’t really know how it all went down but she started posting pics of her and his new boo just a week after that.”

_“Double ouch. But, you’re starting to convince me. Keep going.”_

Minseok can’t help his smile. If he convinces Baekhyun, there’s still hope.

“You know Chanyeol, yes?”

_“Yup. He was my trainer but then we became… somewhat friends I’d say. Now we work out together and he hangs out with my friends sometimes.”_

“Was he… with you all in the club?”

_“The time when Sehun came home drunk? Yesterday?”_

“Yeah.”

_“He was. He knows my roommate too, they’ve done some band shit together so he just kind of tagged along. He’s a dick when he’s drunk.”_

“Chanyeol is… Chanyeol is a dick in general. He doesn’t really understand sexuality. He’s… Straight. With a capital S.”

_“Just a dickhead. Might also explain why he called Sehun your boytoy?”_

Hissing behind grit teeth, Minseok considers going back to the gym to punch Chanyeol again.

“I like to think he thinks this is just a phase, for me. Ignorance, really. He doesn’t get how people can like more than one gender… He might be waiting that I get back to dating girls.”

Minseok picks at the threads circling the wheel. “He’s hinted at that several times and I haven’t had the heart to stand up for myself. It’s still… kind of a sensitive topic for me.”

_“Remind me to never associate with him, ever.”_

Minseok laughs at the tone Baekhyun is using. There is a reason he likes the company and humor he can offer..

_“I mean, I knew he isn’t the most open minded straight but this is just… this is just too much. I don't want to deal with that shit. But tell me about the text messages.”_

Humming at Baekhyun’s words, Minseok leans against the car door.

“They were nothing special. Just… Chanyeol suggesting a rerun of the same events.”

_“And Sehun?”_

“Well I was showering, we had just come from a date and he probably saw them from the previews. You know how the notifications stay pulled down even though you shut the phone? They were open, and the messages show in their entirety.”

_“After a date? Damn, that’s even worse.”_

“Yup.”

_“Ugh. You’ve convinced me.”_

Relief crashes down on Minseok, escaping in a wheezing exhale.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. Really.”

_“Hush. Any idea where Sehun could be?”_

“I was hoping you’d help. His family is in Busan at the moment so I don’t think he went there.”

Baekhyun hums, seemingly thinking of something.

_“Let’s figure this out face to face. Come pick me up?”_

Minseok takes a deep breath.

“Send me the address.”

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Minseok pulls over by the side of the road, still clenching the wheel.

The passenger door opens, Baekhyun sliding in, settling on the seat.

“Hi.”

“Hi…” Minseok sighs.

“So. I thought about where Sehun could be, and narrowed it down quite a bit,” Baekhyun says, opening his phone.

“Tell me.”

“Jongin, a college friend he sometimes hangs out with, is not in Seoul for the summer, so he can’t be with him. There’s a couple others he hangs out with but I think it’s unlikely he’s with them. So it’s no one from the college”

Minseok nods, turning towards Baekhyun.

“There’s not a lot of people Sehun spends a lot of time with, me, Jongin, Kyungsoo, and maybe Jongdae, someone he met recently. He and his boyfriend hung out with us at the club. Jongdae and Sehun got along well, so I wouldn’t exclude him, yet.”

“Go on,” Minseok says.

“I’ll check on Snapchat if…” Baekhyun mutters, doing something on his phone. “He… It looks like he turned off his phone? Sehun always has his GPS turned on but I can’t see him on the snapmap.”

Minseok is a little confused, but recognizes the app. He nods slowly, waiting for Baekhyun to continue.

“Did he block you or just turn off his phone?” Baekhyun asks.

“He blocked me. I can’t see his profile anymore.”

“Bleurgh. That doesn’t help,” Baekhyun says. “Anyways, he can’t be with Kyungsoo as he lives with me, Jongin is out of town, so that leaves Jongdae or someone we have no idea of.”

Minseok frowns. Finding Sehun would be impossible in a city as big as Seoul, especially if his phone is turned off.

“I’ll make an educated guess and say he went to Jongdae’s place. He lives together with an older boyfriend., and I think he wouldn’t want you finding him.”

Baekhyun has a point.

“Yeah. Do you know the address?”

Baekhyun sighs.

“I do have his boyfriend’s number… He’s probably working though,” Baekhyun mutters, chewing on his thumb nail. “Though it would be kind of… insensitive to just barge in without any explanation.”

Nodding in agreement, Minseok picks on the edge of the leather on the steering wheel.

“He blocked me everywhere,” Minseok reminds, taking a deep breath.

“Here. Take my phone. Explain everything. _Everything._ And apologize several times.”

Baekhyun hands his phone over, sternly staring into Minseok’s eyes.

He averts the gaze, sighing.

“Guess we’ll be sitting here for a while,” he says in defeat and finds Sehun’s contact, collecting himself before starting to type.

Halfway through he realizes the engine is still on, so he turns it off and resumes, glancing at Baekhyun.

He’s sitting on the passenger seat with his arms crossed. He has a nice side profile, pretty features. Sehun has pretty features too.

It reminds Minseok of Sehun so much that he has to take a break, staring at the three paragraph text in discomfort.

“Let me read it?” Baekhyun asks, voice thin from disuse.

Minseok nods and hands the phone over.

“For someone that has grown thinking they’re straight, I am impressed.”

That lightens the mood enough to make Minseok laugh. “Don’t hurt my homo feelings.”

“I won’t, I won’t. But this is good. I approve. Now, finish it,” Baekhyun smiles and shoves the phone back to Minseok.

He frowns and types out everything he wants to say, deleting several sentences along the way. It’s hard, opening up like that.

Baekhyun leans over the console to read everything, giving him a thumbs up.

“I don’t wanna send it,” Minseok groans, but Baekhyun only smirks and taps on the send button before Minseok can stop him.

Minseok sighs, pressing on the power button.

Baekhyun takes his phone back, cradling it with both hands, placing it between his thighs. Sehun has the same habit, and yet again Minseok is holding back tears.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. Just getting emotional,” Minseok answers, taking a shaky breath. He’s not the one to cry often.

“It’s alright. Now, we’ll just wait. It’s gonna be okay,” Baekhyun smiles and grabs Minseok’s hand.

“Thanks, Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“Here, Sehun.”

Jongdae hands Sehun a mug of steaming tea, ruffling his hair.

“Thank you…”

“Are you feeling any better?” Yifan asks, sitting next to Sehun.

“Not really…”

Yifan’s smile is sympathetic.

Sehun’s phone flashes on the table, Baekhyun’s notification sound ringing for a second.

“That’s Baekhyun…” Sehun mumbles, staring at it.

“He might be worried,” Jongdae says, coming back from the kitchen with his own cup.

 

_Sehun. It’s Minseok._

 

“I-It’s not Baekhyun,” Sehun panics, closing the phone.

“Who is it?” Jongdae asks with a frown, walking next to Sehun to take a peek.

“M-Minseok,” Sehun sniffles.

Yifan and Jongdae share a look.

“Read it, Sehunnie,” Jongdae says softly.

“I-I don’t want to,” Sehun says, tears budding at his lash line.

Yifan, who has been quiet for the whole ordeal, opens his mouth.

“He wouldn’t be texting from Baekhyun’s phone if he didn’t have an explanation.”

Sehun thinks about it. Baekhyun would not lend his phone if Minseok didn’t convince Baekhyun.

He squeezes his eyes shut and opens the phone again, forcing himself to read the message.

 

_I am not perfect, and you know it._

_I have to explain things that happened long ago, that might seem irrelevant._

_I dated a girl a few years back, but we were not serious with it. Everything was under wraps and I got fed up by the secrecy. I ended up cheating on her with a guy after she became increasingly distant. I don’t know if I regret it. I don’t think I would have met you if I didn’t do it. I was already working with Chanyeol at that point… and well. I don’t think he understood that I realized I liked men more than I do women. I don’t want to justify his behavior but if you want an explanation, I think he just thought you were a fling and I would go back to dating women shortly._

_That won’t happen, though. I love you._

_I should have set things straight with Chanyeol, but he’s… Baekhyun condensed this well, a dick. I didn’t do it, and I am sorry._

_I don’t want this to ruin what we have. Please come back._

_Minseok_

 

Sehun cradles his phone in his hands.

He has to read the message again.

“Can I..?” Yifan asks carefully, craning his neck.

Sehun nods, and with that Yifan is scooting close, peeking at the messages too.

Jongdae comes up too, reading them through.

No one says anything for a while.

“I love you…” Sehun repeats. Minseok really does love him. It hurts to know he’s once cheated, but Minseok loves him.

“Are you crying?” Jongdae asks.

Sehun lifts a finger, touching his eyes.

It comes back wet.

“I didn’t notice,” Sehun sniffles, wiping his eyes with a sleeve.

“Oh you poor thing,” Jongdae cooes and sits on the coffee table.

Sehun attempts a brave smile, and probably fails.

 

 

“Sehun… Do you want anything?” Yifan asks, voice laced with concern.

“N-no,” Sehun answers, wiping tears.

“Need a hug?”

Sehun can’t help chuckling, nodding at the suggestion. It’s something most his Korean friends wouldn’t have suggested.

Yifan scoots closer, wrapping Sehun in his warm embrace, his broader body good to lean on.

“Do you forgive him?”

Sehun shudders, nodding. “I do.”

“Good,” Yifan murmurs, holding Sehun close.

Jongdae leans on the doorframe, looking at them with a fond expression.

“I was 110% sure this was all a misunderstanding.”

Sehun laughs through his tears. The relief of it is starting to settle.

“Yifan, your phone,” Jongdae says, staring at the device.

“Bring it over, would you baby?”

It’s not directed at him, but Sehun smiles, feeling warm inside.

“...It’s Baekhyun,” Yifan frowns, squinting at the phone.

Sehun and Jongdae share a look.

“Wu Yifan.”

“Put it on speaker,” Jongdae says quietly.

Sehun turns his head to Yifan, who nods and taps on the screen.

There’s a small crackle of static before Sehun can hear Baekhyun’s voice.

_“Hi. Is Sehun there?”_

Yifan turns to Sehun.

He’s chewing on his lip, listening to the conversation. When Yifan lifts an eyebrow, he nods.

“Yeah. He’s here.”

 _“Oh that’s good. Can… Can we come check on him?”_ Sehun hears through the speaker. He looks at Jongdae for advice, anxiety swirling in his chest. Sehun struggles to fill his lungs, lightheadedness getting worse by the minute.

Smiling encouragingly, Jongdae nods.

Sehun looks at Yifan. “They can.”

“Sehun here says yes,” Yifan smiles.

There’s some incoherent mumbling from the other side of the line. Sehun thinks he can hear Minseok say something. It feels like someone carved a piece out of his chest.

 _“Minseok tells you to please go hug Sehun,”_ Baekhyun laughs.

Sehun can’t help but freeze, still trying to comprehend the fact most of everything that has happened was misunderstanding.

He can’t stop the petty and dumb thought that he won’t have to worry Minseok’s going to go after a girl, at least.

Jongdae laughs and plops himself on Sehun’s lap, hugging tight. “I knew it would be okay,” he says and dabs Sehun’s tears dry with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Can I kiss your forehead?” he whispers quietly.

Sehun nods, warm lips pressing on his forehead. Yifan shoots them a mean look.

Some of the tension flies out, breathing now much easier.

Yifan recites the address of the apartment, wrapping a massive hand around Sehun’s thigh. That too, grounds him down, helps his thoughts clear.

_“Oh so it’s that close… Ten minutes or so.”_

Yifan hums something into the phone, but Sehun doesn’t listen.

He has a lot of work to do, alone and with Minseok, but right now the only thing he wants is to have Minseok back by his side.

Jongdae keeps peppering butterfly kisses everywhere he can reach, until Sehun is giggling. He really doesn’t mind the love, even though he doesn’t know Jongdae very well.

“I don’t know if that’s cute or if I should feel jealous,” Yifan deadpans, tossing his phone on the coffee table.

“It’s cute, because you’re jealous,” Jongdae chirps and tugs Yifan close by the collar, giving him a wet smooch on the nose.

“Dumbass,” Yifan sighs and shakes his head.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

The doorbell rings.

Sehun freezes.

Jongdae scoots over to Yifan, letting Sehun free. “Go on,” he hums softly, leaning against Yifan.

Sehun cannot move for a moment, anxiety freezing him in place. He wishes he’d have his pills with him, but he doesn’t carry them around anymore.

Sehun doesn’t want to hurt this much.

The doorbell rings again.

It’s like magic.

Sehun gets up from the couch and dashes to the hallway, adrenaline pumping.

The door opens.

Behind the door is Minseok, standing straight with his arms crossed, thin turtleneck hugging every curve, his face looking every bit as beautiful as Sehun remembered.

Sehun’s eyes fill with tears.

“Sehun I… I’m sorry.”

Minseok holds his breath, waiting for a response with an expression of sheer agony.

Sehun doesn’t want to see him like that.

“You came…”

Tears threaten to spill out of Minseok’s eyes.

“I did, Sehunnie. I did”

“M-Minseok…” Sehun sniffles, taking a tentative step forward.

Minseok smiles warmly. Sehun understands, finally.

His arms uncross, opening up for Sehun.

“I love you.”

A broken smile and a dry sob later Sehun latches onto Minseok, holding on for dear life.

Dampness spreads on Minseok’s shoulder, Sehun’s frail body trembling in his arms.

_“Minseok.”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you still with me? good. 
> 
> that was the last chapter!! i'll be swerving by with an epilogue in a few weeks, but idk if i should post it as a 9th chapter or make a separate work... help
> 
>  
> 
> i want to thank J, who despite the insanity that is graduating college, helped me through the first few chapters, Z for doing the rest and bothering to listen to my whining about this — and making sure jongdae has the cameo he deserves — but most importantly, _you_ for taking this trip with me. i wouldn't be writing without you all, mwah. also chanyeol for letting me make him a bad guy, gods i feel so bad... lastly, my anon prompter, idk who you are but i am sorry, you asked for fluff, i delivered... this. anyways thank you i had lots of fun with this!
> 
> if you have a little itch about wanting to yell at me, do it on mah twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire). i'll be whining about wips and life and occasionally express my thirst for yifan. i suck at social media, you have been warned, but i like talking to ppl :3. if ya shy, i have cc also[@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire)!
> 
> drop a kudos and make my day <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here is the not-so-fluffy epilogue for the love story between these two dumbfucks. spoiler: they're in love.

The bed dips to the side, a warm hand running up and down Sehun’s arm.

It feels so good. Sehun never wants to move.

“Wake up”, Minseok chuckles.

“Mmmhmaybe.”

“Up. I made you breakfast.”

“Five minutes”, Sehun whines. His body feels as of made of lead, his limbs refuse to move. He’s not feeling too good either. It’s not the worst, but still unpleasant.

“Come on”, Minseok coaxes, tugging on Sehun’s arm.

Sehun squints. “Carry me.”

Sehun can’t see it, but Minseok rolls his eyes and scoops Sehun up in his arms. Sehun squeaks, squirming to get back on the bed, but when Minseok almost drops him, he settles down.

Sulking, Sehun turns his head away.

Minseok carries him to the kitchen, placing him on one of the chairs. Sehun did not buy the dining table himself, but he thinks that part of his bucket list is complete.

“I made you waffles yet again.”

Sehun yawns and turns side, his world spinning. 

Waffles… Minseok’s waffles might be a reason to get up.

“We’re going to cuddle afterwards… Right?” Sehun asks.

“If you want to. But you should probably shower first.”

Sehun squints. It’s probably a good idea to take a shower. “Are the waffles ready?” he asks, yawning and rolling around on the bed.

“Batter is. I only gotta cook them.”

Sehun looks out the bedroom door, noticing their waffle machine ready and deployed. A massive yawn rattles his skull, and he closes his eyes again.

“I’ll come… soon…”

“Alright,” Minseok sighs in defeat, heading towards the kitchen.

Success.

  
  


…

  
  
  


Sehun drags his feet to the dining room area, cocooned by the comforter. He isn’t feeling very fabulous.

“Aww. Is my baby Sehunnie cold?”

Nodding, Sehun slumps on his chair, pulling the comforter tighter around himself. He’s never been this tired, or sore. 

“You need to start… making considerations for my butt,” Sehun whines, yawning mid-sentence.

“Nah. I thought you liked having many orgasms?”

Minseok has this teasing glint in his eyes Sehun wants to wipe away. Though, last night was awesome.

“Not  _ five _ of them, for fuck's sake,”  Sehun groans, cock feebly twitching at the thought of Minseok sucking him dry.

Minseok waggles his eyebrows and cuts up a piece of waffle, stuffing it in Sehun's mouth. 

“Hush.”

Sehun shoots him a nasty look.

Minseok shakes his head and puts a plate in front of him, drizzling the waffles in syrup and blueberries.

Sitting down, Minseok pops a berry in his mouth. “We need a new waffle maker.”

Sehun glances at the waffle maker cooling on the counter. “What’s wrong with this one?” Sehun asks, stabbing a blackberry and swirling it in syrup.

“The coating is starting to get flaky. And it’s old.”

Stuffing the berry in his mouth, Sehun leans on his elbow. “Aww, do we get to do domestic shopping?” Sehun cooes, swaying from side to side.

“Yup.”

  
  


…

  
  


Minseok grabs Sehun, who's diverting off course, by the arm.

“No, Sehun, you cannot have that.”

“But I want it!” Sehun whines, trying to reach for a plushie.

“We’re here to buy a waffle maker, not plushies,” Minseok said, tugging Sehun along.

Sehun sulks, crossing his arms. “Baby,” Minseok cooes, which makes Sehun even sulkier.

The plushie is so cute, Sehun cannot understand why Minseok won’t buy it for him.

Minseok drags him to the electronics aisle, paying no mind to Sehun’s reluctance, no matter how hard he whines.

They reach their destination, Minseok letting go of his arm.

“Choose.”

Frowning, Sehun refuses to even look at them. He wanted that plushie.

“Baby, please,” Minseok hums, lifting Sehun's chin up with a finger. “I'll buy you that plushie if you choose.”

Sehun perks up. Minseok is finally getting it.

He takes a look at the row of waffle makers. There's at least twenty of them. “That one looks the coolest.”

Minseok laughs. “So you only care about the looks?”

“It matches our fridge!”

“You're impossible.”

“You love me. Now. Plushie.”

Minseok smiles fondly, watching Sehun grab the cardboard box and walk away with it.

“I guess I do.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Sehun thinks he looks very cute hugging the plushie to his chest whilst Minseok screws him from behind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might... _might_ extend on that last line but i cannot promise anything lmao. this was written for entirely selfish reasons.
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire)
> 
> i love you all <3


End file.
